


The Future Flash

by DragonisPrime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apokolips, Bat Family, Blue Lantern Corps, Daxamites, F/F, F/M, Green Kryptonite, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Philosopher's Stone (The Flash), Post-Episode AU: s03e17 Duet, Post-The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3 Episode 17, Speed Force, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. To the outside world, I’m an ordinary high school student, but with the help of the rest of the Justice League, I carry on my parents’ legacy. I am The Future Flash.





	1. The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! In case y'all haven't noticed by now, I'm moving my FanFiction.net fics here. The AO3 version will have additional scenes that the FF.net version doesn't have.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. To the outside world, I’m an ordinary high school student, but with the help of the rest of the Justice League, I carry on my parents’ legacy.**

 

**I am The Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Bart and J’onn were flying through the sky, looking for a Parademon that apparently didn’t know that its master had been defeated six and a half years prior. When the two heroes finally found the alien, he soared downward at an incredible speed towards Gotham City below.

 

“We need to catch him!” Martian Manhunter yelled. Bart’s eyes flashed with electricity before turning to the Last Son of Mars.

 

“Keep up, old man.” The speedster grinned before flying after the Parademon at super speeds, leaving a trail of bluish white lightning behind him.

 

* * *

 

The Parademon flew around the skies of Gotham, trying to hide from the heroes. Unfortunately for the minion, Flash saw him and began to grapple with the alien. The Parademon threw Bart into the Wayne Tech building, where the two continued to fight. J’onn finally caught up to the two, and he and Flash started knocking the evil alien back and forth. The two then opened up the Parademon’s chestplate and held the armour in place. The two were about to hit the evil alien with their free hands when it was struck in its new weak spot by a sharp silvery black bat shaped object that then exploded. The thrower, a man in a black and grey suit with a black bat symbol on the chest, walked over to Bart and J’onn.

 

“Flash. Martian Manhunter.” The man remarked.

 

“Batman.” The other two heroes replied. The three heroes then turned back to the wounded Parademon. Bruce and J’onn then grabbed the evil alien’s arms, and Bart hit it with his heat vision. The minion roared in pain before throwing Batman and Martian Manhunter off of it and running towards the hole in the wall. The Parademon was about to take flight when it was struck by a knife and arrow from Sara and Thea respectively. Nate and Rory then slammed their enhanced fists into the Parademon’s exposed chest, knocking him back towards Bart, Bruce, and J’onn. Bart’s eyes flashed with lightning as he took off at the speed of light, leaving a giant series of sonic booms in his place. The team of heroes braced themselves for the impact, and Flash came back milliseconds later and smashed his fist into the minion of Darkseid, blowing the alien apart with the power of the blast from his Infinite Mass Punch. The sounds from his initial sonic booms were then heard, shattering any and all windows in a five block radius. Nate looked at J’onn, shocked at the power of the Future Flash.

 

“J’onn, it’s official. If Clark was here, you would be demoted from first place on his list of beings he would never fight to number two.” Citizen Steel remarked.

 

“Correct. But I think he’d be hesitant to fight his cousin’s son.” Martian Manhunter added.

 

“You sure about that? Because he wasn’t hesitant to fight her husband.” Bruce deadpanned.

 

“Lesson learned then. If you want to get with one of Superman’s relatives, you better have one of three superpowers. Super durability, super speed, or super healing.” Sara noted. The group of heroes then laughed together.

 

“To be fair though, Uncle Clark did win some of their races.” Bart remarked.

 

“Have we never told you the charity story?” Thea asked.

 

“Not that I can remember.” The Future Flash answered.

 

“Okay, it was pretty great.” Thea began. 

 

* * *

 

_ Clark and Barry were racing across the ocean, the Kryptonian chasing the speedster with vengeance in his eyes. Superman was in the air, gaining on the Flash running across the water. J’onn and Kara were flying not too far behind the male Kryptonian, trying to stop him from killing the father of Kara’s child. _

 

_ “Stop running, Barry! We’ve raced before, and I’ve even won sometimes!” Clark yelled at the speedster. _

 

_ “Those were for charity, Clark.” Barry replied before running at quadruple what he had been before, opening a portal to the Speed Force. The Scarlet Speedster ran in and the portal closed behind him. _

 

* * *

 

“That’s amazing!” Bart laughed, along with everyone else. The Justice League then felt a giant earthquake as Boom Tubes opened in the sky. A giant army of Parademons began to pour out and rushed towards the assembled heroes. The group stood ready to fight back against the alien invasion when a final Boom Tube opened in front of them, and a giant grey alien covered in bone spikes stepped out.

 

“Doomsday.” Martian Manhunter gasped. The Last Son of Mars flew at the monster, but was swatted away like an insect. Doomsday roared at the rest of the heroes before beginning to attack them as well. Citizen Steel transformed his skin into metal and went to punch the monster, but it grabbed the hero’s fist before ripping his arm off. Doomsday began to bludgeon Nate with the removed arm when Sara came to his aid with a stun baton to the Kryptonian beast, but was grabbed and smashed into the ground repeatedly. Doomsday then returned to attacking Citizen Steel, skewering his heart with his own arm. Thea and Rory ran at the monster, but Thea was grabbed by the throat while Rory was stomped on. The Kryptonian beast crushed the archer’s throat at the same time as it smashed Ragman’s chest in. Batman attempted grappling to a higher building, but Doomsday grabbed him by the cape before pulling back with more than enough force to snap the vigilante’s neck. J’onn was finally able to get up and attack the monster with his psychic powers, to no avail.

 

“You have power, Martian. But not enough.” Doomsday roared before returning the psychic attack and slamming Martian Manhunter into the ground over and over again. The combined physical and mental attacks began to overwhelm J’onn, and he roared in pain.

 

“Run, Bart! RUN!” The Last Son of Mars yelled just before his species reached extinction. The son of Barry and Kara then ran in the opposite direction from the monster. Bart’s mind was not fully on his task, so he didn’t notice the time portal he had opened. The speedster ran through the portal and ended up on top of a building in Central City in the middle of the night. The Future Flash sat down on the roof, pulled off his cowl, ran a hand through his blonde hair, and let his tears fall.

 

* * *

 

Barry was sitting on the couch in his and Iris’ apartment, head in his hands.

 

“I don’t get it. Music Meister was trying to help me and Iris but…” Barry began speaking to himself before he was cut off by his phone buzzing. The Flash checked the screen and saw that the text was from Cisco, one reading ‘ _ Get down to STAR Labs. We detected a Time Portal. _ ’

 

“What could it be this time?” Barry asked himself before running out of the apartment.


	2. What Is A Man To A God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart discovers he is in the past and reveals himself to his father and Team Flash.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. After the Justice League was killed by Doomsday in the year 2034, I ran back in time to 2017 to find my father, Barry Allen, so I can to avert the deaths of my friends and family.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

 

Barry arrived at STAR Labs, where Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, HR, and Julian were waiting.

 

"Where's the portal? And do we know when it came from?" The Scarlet Speedster asked.

 

"The rooftop of Mercury Labs. The Time Portal originated from July 2nd, 2034." Cisco explained.

 

"So it isn't Thawne." Barry noted.

 

"Right. Let's go take a look." Wally said before he and Barry suited up and sped away.

 

* * *

 

 

Barry and Wally ran to the top of the building, but didn't find anyone there.

 

"Whoever it was, they're gone." Wally radioed in.

 

" _We can worry about that later. We have a confirmed sighting of six Earth-3 King Sharks. Jesse is trying to deal with him, but needs a hand._ " Cisco instructed. The two speedsters once again ran off to their destination.

 

* * *

 

The Flash and Kid Flash arrived on the scene where Jesse was in a fight against a group of anthropomorphic sharks.

 

"Hey guys. Feel like lending a hand? Bruce and his friends are giving me a bit of an issue." Jesse joked before punching one of the sharks in the gut.

 

"Sure! Anyone have an air tank?" Wally asked before he and Barry joined the fight.

 

"As a man with both a science degree and a love of the Mythbusters, I can tell you that won't work." The Scarlet Speedster joked.

 

"Let us have our fun, Barry." Jesse Quick groaned.

 

" _Guys, just fight the giant man-sharks._ " Julian instructed. With those instructions, the speedsters reengaged the Earth-3 King Sharks.

 

* * *

 

Bart was flying above the city, listening for people in lead of help. He then heard the yells of people in need, and three voices he hadn't heard since he was ten.

 

"I need to change the timeline so the League doesn't die in 2034. Maybe if I prepare the heroes now for Darkseid's attack, I can save Dad, Mom, and Savitar from the wormhole event." The Future Flash said to himself before blasting towards the battle.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Wally, and Jesse continued to fight against the Earth-3 King Sharks, but were struggling against the giant powerful amphibious monsters.

 

"Oh, how I wish we had more help." Jesse asked, clearly attempting to bait the universe into sending them help.

 

"Jesse, I don't think that works." Wally said just before a blue blur slammed into one of the sharks. The Future Flash stood and blasted one of the sharks with heat vision and another with frost breath. Bart grabbed two of the Earth-3 King Sharks and smashed them together. Finally, he fly in circles around the last Meta before throwing a Lightning Toss at it. Bart then landed and turned to Barry, Wally, and Jesse, red cape whirling behind him. The Future Flash removed his cowl and looked at the three speedsters. Jesse gave Wally a smug look.

 

"Okay, maybe it does work." Wally rolled his eyes.

 

"Hey." Bart said, slightly nervous.

 

"The symbol on your chest. Are you related to Supergirl?" Wally asked, confused.

 

"You could say that, yes." The Future Flash nodded with a tiny coy smile.

 

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

 

"My name is Bart Allen. I'm your son." Bart explained. Barry let out a small cough before looking at his son's face, seeing some of his own features in the young man, but none of Iris'. The Flash noted it before beginning to speak again.

 

"That's... a lot to process. Could you come with us to STAR Labs?" He asked. Bart nodded before speeding off, radiant white lightning trailing behind him. Barry, Wally, and Jesse looked at each other before running off after the speedster from the future.

 

* * *

 

The four speedsters arrived at STAR Labs, where the team was waiting. Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, Iris, HR, and Julian looked at the blonde speedster in blue, extremely curious.

 

"So... I'm guessing that this is the time traveler." Joe wagged a guess.

 

"Yeah. Everyone, meet Bart Allen. My future son." Barry explained.

 

"A SON?" The team, sans Iris, yelled. The reported was simply speechless at the thought of Barry's future son.

 

"S-So I'm a-alive?" Iris said through tears. The group looked at Bart, expecting answers. An alarm then blared, and the tech team ran over to the computer.

 

"Guys, we have a lock on Savitar. He's at your house, Joe." Cisco rushed the words out. The four speedsters pulled their masks back on and ran out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Bart, Wally, and Jesse arrived at the house, where Savitar was waiting for them.

 

" **Bartholomew Allen. It has been a long time. I see you met your father in his prime. Is he the man you expected him to be?** " The God of Speed laughed at the time traveler.

 

"He's not just a man. He's a hero. He's the Flash." Bart growled.

 

" **Oh, of course. Why settle for a man when you can be a hero, Barry? But what is a hero to a god?** " The armoured speedster said coyly. Bart ran over to him and punched the evil metahuman, sending the self proclaimed God of Speed flying.

 

"What's a god to someone who doesn't believe that you're one?" The Future Flash asked. Savitar stood back to his full height and touched the spot where Bart had just hit, running a claw on the new chip in his armour.

 

"Since we know Bart can damage your mask, why don't you show us what face is beneath it?" Barry demanded.

 

" **We all wear masks, Barry. But which one is real? The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face?** " Savitar laughed before speeding away, leaving Barry, Bart, Wally, and Jesse standing in front of the West House.

 

* * *

 

The Present and Future Flashes, Kid Flash, and Jesse Quick returned to STAR Labs, where the team was still waiting.

 

"Bart, you were telling us about the future. If you're Barry's son, does that mean what I think it does?" Iris asked.

 

"You survive." The Future Flash confirmed.

 

"So when do Iris and Barry have the past you?" Joe asked. Bart looked around the room, realizing something.

 

"They don't." The speedster from the future explained.

 

"But... You said I survived!" Iris yelled.

 

"You do!" Bart defended himself. "You live a very happy life with... You know what, I'll let you figure that one out because it's stupid complicated and I'm afraid that if I do, I'll mess up the timeline way too much."

 

"Okay, I guess I can live with that. As long as I'm alive." Iris said.

 

"Back on topic. If Iris isn't your mother, then who is your mother?" Cisco asked.

 

"Kara Danvers. Supergirl." Bart answered.


	3. Earth-38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash journeys to Earth-38 to enlist the aid of the heroes there because of a prophecy from Bart.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I discovered that my father is in the midst of his war against Savitar and that he is not in a relationship with my mother. I have made it my mission to help my father win his war against the God of Speed and save the future.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Team Flash looked at Bart, wide eyed and very confused.

 

"You're saying that Barry and Kara are together in the future, not me and Barry?" Iris sputtered.

 

"Correct." Bart confirmed.

 

"Flash and Supergirl. Barry's going to have some pretty crazy sex." Cisco joked to himself, causing the Future Flash to choke on nothing.

 

"Yeah, I didn't need to think about my parents doing it." The Cerulean Speedster shuddered.

 

"Sorry, man." Vibe laughed at the Speedster of Steel's discomfort.

 

"Back on topic. How do Kara and I make a long distance relationship like that work with both our lives as superheroes and our lives as civilians?" Barry asked.

 

"You moved in together, even though National City and Central City are only a 2.5 millisecond run or flight away from each other." Bart explained a point he saw as obvious.

 

"Yeah, but Kara lives on Earth-38, and we're on Earth-1." Wally noted.

 

"Oh, damn." Bart said before running over to a computer.

 

"What?" Caitlin asked.

 

"The Crisis of Four Earths hasn't happened yet. Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 haven't merged into Earth Prime." The Future Flash said, worried.

 

"Wait, what? Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 are going to merge? How does that work?" Julian inquired. Bart, however, wasn't paying him any attention as he ran to the particle accelerator and started flying in circles. Barry started running after his son, but being unable to match the speed of the future speedster. A Breach opened and the Future Flash entered, followed closely by his father.

 

* * *

 

Bart and Barry landed in Kara's apartment on Earth-38, where she was playing a board game with Mon-El, Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn. Bart crossed his arms in front of his chest so that the amalgam Flash and Superfamily insignia on his chest would remain hidden.

 

"Barry! What brings you here? And who is this?" Kara asked.

 

"This is Bart Allen, my future son." Barry explained.

 

"That's really cool! And kinda confusing!" Mon-El spoke loudly.

 

"So what brings you two to our side of the multiverse?" Supergirl asked.

 

"I need to speak with Hank Henshaw, Clark Kent, and Bruce Wayne." Bart explained.

 

"But why would you want to talk to them? One's a CIA Agent, one's a journalist, and the last is a genius billionaire." Winn said, awkwardly trying to keep their secrets.

 

"Because Hank Henshaw is actually J'onn J'onzz, better known as Martian Manhunter, Clark Kent is actually Kal-El, better known as Superman, and Bruce Wayne is Batman." The Future Flash deadpanned. The group of heroes, police officer, photographer, and D.E.O. agents stared at the time travelling speedster, convinced he was from the future.

 

"Okay. I'll call Clark and get him to meet up with us and J'onn at the D.E.O. building. And Clark says he knows Bruce Wayne from a past mission. Maybe from that time he apparently worked with a vigilante." The Girl of Steel offered before pulling out her phone. She called Clark, who picked up quickly.

 

" _Kara, what's the matter? Is everything okay?_ " Superman asked.

 

"Everything is fine. Hey, can you meet me, James, Alex, Winn, and some friends at the D.E.O. in a minute? And can you Batman and ask him to be there as well." The Last Daughter of Krypton asked her cousin.

 

" _Sure. I'll be right there._ " The Man of Steel answered before hanging up.

 

"Alright. We should head out." Barry said before stepping behind James and Winn while Kara picked up Alex and Maggie. The two sped off to the D.E.O. base, leaving their future son and Mon-El in Kara's apartment.

 

"So... I really don't need a ride because I can run fast." Mon-El explained. The Future Flash then grabbed the back of the Daxamite's shirt and flew away at super speeds.

 

* * *

 

The group of heroes, police officer, photographer, and D.E.O. agents arrived at the D.E.O. base, where Clark and J'onn were waiting.

 

"Bruce said he'd be here in five. So what's up, Kara?" Clark asked.

 

"Clark and J'onn, this is Bart Allen. He's Barry's son from the future." Kara explained, motioning to the Future Flash.

 

"I find that hard to believe." J'onn said plainly.

 

"If you need proof, take a look inside my mind." Bart offered. J'onn closed his eyes and entered the mind of the speedster from the future.

 

* * *

 

_J'onn stood in a bedroom, where Barry was sitting on the bed reading a story to a five year old Bart._

 

_"What makes you special is out of all the different dinosaurs in the big, wide world, you have the parents who are just right for you, and will always love you." Barry said, finishing the story._

 

_"I like that story, Daddy." The younger Bart said in his small voice._

 

_"So do I. My mom used to read it to me before she passed away." The Flash reminisced with a smile._

 

_"When will Mommy come home?" The boy asked._

 

_"She'll be home tomorrow, Bart." The Scarlet Speedster answered._

 

_"Okay, Daddy." The young Future Flash said._

 

_"Good night, Bart." Barry said to his son while hugging him. The superhero stood, turned off the light next to Bart's bed, walked over to the door, and opened it._

 

_"Daddy?" Bart asked._

 

_"Yes?" Barry asked._

 

_"Can you and Mommy read me a story together tomorrow night?" The boy asked._

 

_"Sure." The Flash answered with a smile._

 

* * *

 

J'onn opened his eyes and looked at Bart.

 

"Thank you for sharing that memory with me, Bart. It was beautiful." The Last Son of Mars said, confirming that Bart was who he said he was. A swoosh was then heard, and Batman was standing behind Mon-El.

 

"What did you need from me?" The vigilante asked. Mon-El jumped out of shock, letting out a terror-filled scream.

 

"On May 2, 2018, an event known in the future as The Crisis on Four Earths was supposed to occur. Four dimensions, Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 would all merge into one dimension, Earth Prime. Unfortunately, the timeline known as Flashpoint was created by my father, and in his efforts to repair the time stream, has caused The Crisis of Four Earths to approach much faster. The barriers between Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 are becoming weaker with every passing moment, making it easier and easier to pass between the dimensions until they are all one. We have a week at most until the Earths merge, and we need to guide them together using the Speed Force or the dimensions will destroy themselves." Bart explained.

 

"That doesn't explain why you need those of us without super speed." Bruce replied.

 

"When the dimensions merge, all the supervillains from all four will exist in the same dimension. We need a team to take them on. We need the Justice League." The Future Flash said with a bit of pride in his voice.


	4. The Crisis on Four Earths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future Justice League works to unite the four earths, receiving help from an unexpected sourc

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I discovered that the event known as The Crisis of Four Earths has yet to occur, and that the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 have yet to form the Justice League. I have made it my mission to bring both these heroes and the dimensions together.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Jesse, Wally, Rene, James, Mon-El, and Cisco jumped out of the breach to the middle of Central City on Earth-2, and Cisco powered on his comms.

 

"Jesse and Wally are in position on Earth-2. Just give us the signal when you're ready, Earth-1 Team." Vibe said into the device.

 

" _Roger that, Cisco. Team Earth-1 is almost in position._ " Barry replied.

 

* * *

 

Bart, Barry, Kara, and Oliver landed atop STAR Labs on Earth-1 and Kara activated her comms.

 

"Barry, Oliver and I can handle Earth-1, Bart. You need to guide Earth-38." Supergirl instructed the future speedster.

 

"I need to get something from the Speed Force first. Or rather, someone to guide Earth-3." Bart said.

 

"You're rescuing Jay? How?" The Flash asked.

 

"I have my ways, Dad." The Future Flash smirked.

 

"Good luck, Bart." The Last Daughter of Krypton said.

 

"Thanks, Mom." The Speedster of Steel replied, uncrossing his arms to reveal the symbol on his chest before running off to grab Jay's helmet before jumping into the Speed Force. Kara was left looking at Barry, confused.

 

"Did he... But I'm... And you're... And we're... What?" The Kryptonian sputtered.

 

"Yeah, apparently he's our son. Come to think, he has your eyes, hair colour, nose, and powers. I'm a CSI, how did I not notice it sooner?" Barry noted.

 

"I thought you were with Iris, and Kara was with Mon-El?." Oliver spoke up.

 

"I... It's a long story." Barry explained, giving Kara a meaning look.

 

"We'll talk later, Barry." Kara nodded.

 

* * *

 

Bart landed in the hallway of a hospital, and saw a door to the room where Jay was. The Elder Flash turned to Bart and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

 

"My name is Bart Allen. I'm Barry's son from the future. I came to get you out." The Future Flash explained.

 

"No. Barry would never forgive me if you took my place." The Crimson Comet replied.

 

"I'm not taking your place. We're both leaving." The Cerulean Speedster explained.

 

"But there needs to be a speedster in here." Jay said, confused.

 

"There will be." Bart said with a deadpan tone. As if right on cue, the Black Flash ran up and hissed at the time traveler. Bart's reply was to punch it in the face, grab it by the neck, swap it with Jay, close the door, and open a portal to Earth-3.

 

"Impressive." The Elder Flash said.

 

"Thanks." The Future Flash said before he handed Jay his helmet. The older speedster placed it on his head motioned to the portal.

 

"Shall we?" Jay asked.

 

"Yes. Let's go and return Earth-3 to its Golden Age." Bart replied before the two ran though.

 

* * *

 

Bart and Jay landed on Central City on Earth-3, amidst a crowd.

 

"It's Jay Garrick!" One civilian yelled.

 

"He's back!" Another replied. The crowd began to applaud their resident speedster.

 

"A hero's welcome?" Jay asked, tearing up slightly.

 

"You deserve one. Jesse came to defend Earth-3 while you were in the Speed Force. She told everyone what you did. She also kind of revealed your secret identity. Now are you ready to help save four dimensions?" Bart asked.

 

"Of course." The Elder Flash replied.

 

"Great. When Harry gives the signal, run like hell." The Future Flash instructed, handing Jay a communicator. The older speedster nodded and prepared himself to run. Bart also nodded before opening a portal to Earth-38 and jumping through.

 

* * *

 

Bart landed in National City, where J'onn, Bruce, Thea, Curtis, Diggle, Dinah, and Clark were waiting. Bruce, Dinah, and Diggle then jumped through the portal to Earth-3 before it closed to act as Jay's backup when the Earths merged.

 

"Ready?" The Last Son of Mars asked. Bart nodded and activated his comms.

 

"Let's do this. Everyone ready?" The Future Flash asked.

 

" _Team Earth-1, standing by._ " Barry answered.

 

" _Team Earth-2, standing by._ " Wally added.

 

" _Team Earth-3, standing by._ " Jay reported.

 

"Great. Harry, count us down." Bart replied before passing instructions to the genius from Earth-2.

 

" _Roger that. In 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Now!_ " Harry yelled. With that, the five speedsters on four Earths took off, ready to guide the dimensions together.

 

* * *

 

Harry, HR, Caitlin, Julian, Iris, Joe, Alex, Maggie, Winn, and Felicity sat in the Cortex of Earth-1's STAR Labs, analyzing the vitals and energy output of the speedsters.

 

"Wally and Jesse's readings are increasing steadily." Harry noted with a bit of pride.

 

"Jay has Earth-3 under control." Caitlin added.

 

"Bart has Earth-38 in place already!" Winn yelled with joy.

 

"Barry needs help! Earth-1 isn't moving!" Julian yelled in shock.

 

" _Oh, no. I accounted for Wally and Jesse being slower now, but not Dad. He's going to need another speedster, or the dimensions will collide wrong and be destroyed._ " Bart explained, voice panicked. As if right on cue, a streak of white lightning zoomed into STAR Labs, and Savitar stopped in front of the desk. He then picked up an extra communicator and turned it on.

 

" **Barry Allen. It seems you aren't fast enough to bring Earth-1 into place. I will aid you.** " The God of Speed said before running out of the building.

 

* * *

 

Barry was running around the roof at top speeds when he saw Savitar accelerate up next to him, radiant white electricity trailing behind him. The Flash offered his right hand to the God of Speed, who accepted the handshake.

 

" **I don't plan on dying today, Flash. Now run, Barry. RUN!** " Savitar ordered. The two then continued running around the roof of STAR Labs, under the watchful eye of Kara and Oliver.

 

* * *

 

The team of engineers, scientists, police officers, and writers held their breath as they watched the monitors for Earth-1, and saw the numbers begin rise.

 

"Earth-1 is moving into position!" Harry yelled. The group then let out sighs of relief and yells of joy.

 

"All Earths are moving towards the merge!" Alex noted.

 

"Collision in 3. 2. 1." Caitlin said before everything went white.

 

* * *

 

Barry awoke in his bed and looked around. He then felt movement in the bed to his left and looked over to the woman beside him.

 

"Hey, Barry. I guess this means it worked." Kara said with a smile. Barry smiled back before closing his eyes.

 

"Yeah. I think it does." The Flash replied.


	5. Earth Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earths are united, Savitar reveals who he is under the mask, Barry and Kara discuss the future.

My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.

 

When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024.

 

I am the Future Flash.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Kara, Oliver, and Savitar awoke atop the roof of STAR Labs on the newly created Earth-Prime.

 

"Wait, it was just a dream?" Barry asked himself.

 

"Yeah, I had a dream about us waking up next to each other." Kara asked.

 

"I had one about my son. I'm guessing you had one too, Barry?" Oliver stated before asking a question.

 

" **Yes, I did, Oliver. I had one about hope.** " Savitar said, not quite paying attention to who was asking the question.

 

"Wait. What did you just say?" Barry asked.

 

" **I need to pay more attention to who asks me what. Oh, well. I suppose there isn't any reason to keep this a secret anymore.** " The God of Speed noted before kneeling. His suit began to open up, and once it did, a Barry with a half damaged face stepped out.

 

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked, confused.

 

"It's like I said before. I am the Future Flash." Savitar explained.

 

* * *

 

Clark, J'onn, Thea, and Curtis awoke in National City to find Bart floating near them, looking skyward.

 

"We did it." The Speedster of Steel said. Clark flew up next to him and took a look at his chest.

 

"You wear the Emblem of House El?" Superman asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

 

"Yes. I got it from my mother." Bart answered.

 

"Kara is your mother?" Clark inquired.

 

"Yes, she is. Do me a favour by not killing my father. I like existing." The time traveler noted.

 

"I'm not sure I could catch Barry. Maybe with a bit of practice, though." The Kryptonian said, with the second part to himself.

 

"So... Uh... I hate to rain on this... I guess it's a family reunion, but we should get to STAR Labs. You know, just to make sure nothing mildly apocalyptic happened anywhere." Curtis rambled for a few moments. Bart, J'onn, Clark, and Thea nodded. The Last Son of Mars then picked up Thea and Curtis with telekinesis before taking flight, followed closely by both the Man and Speedster of Steel.

 

* * *

 

Jesse, Wally, Rene, James, Mon-El, and Cisco awoke in the middle of Central City.

 

"It worked!" Jesse yelled with joy before kissing Wally.

 

"Did anyone else have a dream about this reality?" Mon-El asked.

 

"Yeah. I had a dream about playing hockey with my daughter." Rene answered.

 

"Hey, we should probably get to STAR Labs to make sure everything went fine." Cisco noted. The rest of the team nodded before Vibe opened a breach. They then jumped through before the breach closed behind them.

 

* * *

 

Jay, Bruce, Dinah, and Diggle awoke on the Central City waterfront and looked around.

 

"We did it." Bruce noted.

 

"Yes, we did." Jay replied.

 

"I remember when my life was normal. Then I found out Oliver was The Hood. Then I learned about Mirakuru. Then I found out about Barry being the Flash and learned that metahumans exist. Then I learned about time travel. Then I learned about the Lazarus Pits. Then I found out about Damien Darhk's powers. Then it turned out Sara wasn't dead anymore, followed closely with meeting John Constantine. Then came Kara, alternate Earths and the Dominators. And now I worked with a team made up of a bunch of heroes from four dimensions and the time travelling son of The Flash and Supergirl to bring those four dimensions together. How have these past few years been so nuts? I think I need to go fishing with my son." Diggle rambled with annoyance. The other three heroes looked at him, slightly confused.

 

"Anyways... We should head to STAR Labs." Dinah spoke up after a moment of awkward silence. The group nodded before Jay sped them away one by one.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Kara, Oliver, Savitar, and Savitar's suit entered the Cortex, where the tech team was waiting. Everyone gave surprised noises and looks when they saw the Savitar was Barry.

 

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Julian yelled, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Savitar. Joe and Harry followed suit before Iris stepped forward.

 

"Wait, Iris!" Joe yelled. The journalist held out a hand to stop her father before touching the burnt side of Savitar Barry's face.

 

"Which Barry are you?" She asked.

 

"The time remnant that Barry used to defeat Zoom. When I disintegrated, I was sent into the Speed Force. My mind then was then connected to that of every version of Barry Allen across time on this Earth, causing me to draw in all of their memories. So in a way, I am both that time remnant and every Barry Allen from this universe." Savitar Barry explained. A breach then opened, and Cisco's team jumped out. Jay then sped in with his team, followed by Clark, Bart, J'onn, Thea, and Curtis landing.

 

"Someone want to explain Burnt Mozzarella and Olive Thin Crust Pizza Face over there?" Cisco asked, motioning to Savitar.

 

"He's the time remnant I used to defeat Zoom, but with the memories of every single version of me from every time on this Earth." Normal Barry explained.

 

"Quick question. Why did you try to kill Iris?" Caitlin asked.

 

"Not only do I have the memories of every Barry Allen from every point in time on the former Earths-1, 2, 3, and 38, I also have their pain, anger, and fear. I also had my own pain, anger, and fear at being created only to suffer and what I believed was die. But I didn't die. I kept living my painful existence, fated to be that being in pain forever. I then realized something. God feels no pain, so I needed to become one. I needed this Barry Allen to experience more loss so his future would be darker, driving him to become even more powerful, allowing me to become more powerful. Everything was on course until something changed in the future. Bart was given a reason to go back in time, which altered the timeline. Barry never suffered with the pain that comes with the death of the love of his life because that love changed from a human journalist to a Kryptonian superhero. I now feel my powers slowly fading, and I believe it is only a matter of time before the Speed Force comes for me." Savitar explained to the group of heroes.

 

"Barry, a word?" Kara asked. Barry nodded, and the two went into the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara and Barry stepped into the hallway before looking at each other.

 

"So. Bart's our son from the future." Kara said.

 

"Yeah." Barry replied.

 

"You don't seem too surprised." Kara added.

 

"Because... I'm not. I've had feelings for you since we met and I accidentally lit you on fire." Barry smiled.

 

"I'm still a little annoyed at that one. I liked that shirt. But if I'm being totally honest, I felt a spark between us. Maybe it was the lightning, maybe it was Livewire, but it was something. And I don't know, I felt kind of sad when you left. Then when you showed up again to recruit me for to defeat the Dominators, I was super keen to help you not because I felt like I owed you one, but I felt something for you." Kara explained. "But... That newspaper said you're fated to be with Iris. Iris West-Allen."

 

"Fighting fate may seem impossible, but you and I have proved the impossible wrong before. Besides, I have a gut feeling about that newspaper, which I haven't actually taken a look at since Bart showed up. When Bart first showed up, he wouldn't say who Iris ended up with beyond confirming her survival. I think there's still a way for her to be a West-Allen." Barry smiled.

 

"You mean..." Kara began.

 

"Yes." Barry nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

The team waited as Kara and Barry talked in the hallway. Cisco and Savitar stood by his suit, examining it.

 

"How did you make this?" Cisco asked.

 

"Calcified Speed Force from this Philosopher's Stone. I forged it because the suit that I wore when Barry created me was vapourized by Zoom's magnetar." Savitar explained. The monitors then started beeping, and Felicity ran over to look at the alert.

 

"Guys, we have ships entering the atmosphere and heading towards National City. The life signals on board match Mon-El's vitals." She explained.

 

"The Daxamite army." The hero from Daxam said with shock.

 

"Looks like we have work to do." Clark replied.

 

"Savitar, we'll figure out a way to save you. First, let's deal with these Daxamites." Barry told his time remnant as he walked back into the room with Kara. Mon-El, Bart, and Savitar took note of the brief brush the Scarlet Speedster and Girl of Steel's hands made as they entered.

 

"Alright." Savitar said before stepping back into his suit.

 

"Let's do this." Cisco said, opening a large breach to the battle. The Justice League then jumped through, with the breach closing behind them.


	6. Justice League Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League stands united against the Daxamite Invasion. Mon-El makes a shocking decision.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

* * *

Barry, Kara, Oliver, Savitar, Bart, Clark, J'onn, Thea, Curtis, Jesse, Wally, Rene, James, Mon-El, Cisco, Jay, Bruce, Dinah, and Diggle landed in the midst of the Daxamite assault on National City.

 

"Never thought I'd say this, but this is worse than Myriad." James noted.

 

"Anyone have a plan? Bruce?" Clark asked.

 

"Yeah, I have a plan. Attack." The Dark Knight replied before firing a grapple hook up to a building.

 

"I really like that plan." Rene said, opening fire.

 

" _Okay team, remember that these guys are weak to lead._ " Alex spoke through the comms.

 

"Brute force and phasing work, too." J'onn added.

 

"Noted." Oliver replied. The heroes then got to work on fighting the Daxamite army.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and Bruce stood on the roof, firing arrows and throwing batarangs at the Daxamites.

 

"How are there so many of them? From what Kara told us the last time we worked with her, the Daxamites went extinct when Krypton exploded." Green Arrow asked.

 

"Clark and I did some of our own research on it, and discovered that Daxam had hundreds of colonies around the universe. These Daxamites must have come from there." Batman explained.

 

"Wonderful." The Emerald Archer replied.

 

"Don't worry, Oliver. I called in some back up." The Dark Knight replied. At that apparent cue, a bat shaped jet flew overhead, and five people jumped out. The first, a tall and handsome man in a mostly black uniform with light blue highlights and a similarly coloured bird on the chest, drew two electrified escrima sticks and began to fight the Daxamites. The second, a man slightly shorter than the first in a red mask and black combat uniform, grabbed dual pistols from his hips and opened fire. The third, a man the same hit as the second in a red and black uniform, pulled out bird shaped batarangs and began to throw them. The fourth, a much younger and shorter boy in a red and black suit with a yellow cape, drew a sword from his back and began to fight in a style incredibly similar to that of Nyssa al Ghul. The fifth, a woman with red hair flowing out the back of her mask and a similar suit to Bruce's except with the grey replaced with black as well as yellow highlights, pulled out yellow batarangs and began to throw them.

 

"Wow." Oliver said to himself.

 

"Oliver Queen, meet the Bat Family. Dick Grayson, Nightwing. Jason Todd, Red Hood. Tim Drake, Red Robin. Damien Wayne, Robin. And Barbara Gordon, Batgirl." Bruce said, introducing Oliver to the five heroes. With that, the two billionaire vigilantes returned to fighting the Daxamites.

 

* * *

 

Bart, J'onn, and Clark were flying above the city, trying to thin out the fliers before they reached the city below.

 

"Bart, on your left!" Clark yelled. Bart spun around the back of the ship with super speed before throwing lightning at it, blowing up the attacker.

 

"Thanks." The Future Flash replied.

 

"Yeah, you're totally helpless without us." The Man of Steel deadpanned.

 

" _Hey, can someone take out the Daxamite warship over the park? Thea, Wally and I are pinned here with civilians._ " Jesse asked.

 

"Sure." Bart replied before firing Speed Force charged heat vision at said warship, blowing it up. "

 

" _Thank you._ " The female speedster said with gratitude.

 

"After meeting Barry, I wondered what a Kryptonian with the Speed Force could do. And now I know. I'm glad you're on our side, Bart." J'onn noted.

 

"Thanks." Bart chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Kara, Barry, and Savitar were running and flying around the city, getting civilians out while defeating Daxamites in the way.

 

" **Hey, quick question.** " Savitar asked before phasing his blade into a Daxamite's chest.

 

"Yes?" Barry replied before throwing lightning at a Daxamite troop transport.

 

" **How are we going to explain me at the wedding? And will I sit bride side or groom side?** " The time remnant asked as he threw another soldier up to Kara, who punched it to the ground.

 

"I have no idea. Kara? Anything?" The Scarlet Speedster said before punching yet another soldier at high speed.

 

"Yeah, I've got nothing either. Another question, how do we explain the speedster that looks like your dead father? Or the guy who looks like the dead man who the public knows as your mother's murderer?" The Girl of Steel asked while blasting a ship with heat vision.

 

" **Or the time traveling son?** " The God of Speed added as he phased a soldier into the ground.

 

"What are our lives?" Barry laughed, the other two joining him.

 

" _Hey, guys? I hate to interrupt this fun moment, but Mon-El's bio-signature just went offline._ " Caitlin informed the team.

 

"Thanks for the heads up, Caitlin. Where was his last transmitted signal?" Kara asked.

 

" _His last transmitted signal came from just outside the Daxamite flagship._ " The doctor answered.

 

"Roger that. We'll get him." Barry replied. He then turned to Savitar.

 

" **Go. Both of you. I can handle things here.** " The God of Speed spoke before Barry could ask. The Scarlet Speedster nodded before Kara picked him up, and the two took flight towards the flagship.

 

* * *

 

Mon-El entered the throne room of the Daxamite capital ship, where his mother was waiting.

 

"Hello Mon-El. I take it you have come to your senses?" Rhea asked.

 

"Yes, Mother. Kara has a son with someone else. I'm here to help you." Mon-El answered.

 

"As glad as I am that you're here, I would think it would take more than her having a child with someone else to open your eyes." Mon-El's mother raised her eyebrow.

 

"It's not the son. It's that... She loves him! Everything I've done to make her happy becomes all for nothing when this Bart shows up out of the blue! I'm tired of bending to her whims." Mon-El exclaimed.

 

"Excellent. What are you going to do first?" The Queen of Daxam said with joy.

 

"I'm going to kill Supergirl, and and anyone else that gets in my way." The Crown Prince of Daxam explained.

 

"What do you need to achieve your goal?" Rhea asked.

 

"A weapon forged of Kryptonite, and access to the ship's temporal displacement portal." Mon-El explained.


	7. Justice League Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League continue their fight against the Daxamites, calling in additional allies.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Barry and Kara landed on the deck of the Daxamite flagship, and Kara put Barry down. The doors the ship then opened, and Rhea, Mon-El in Daxamite battle armour, and a hooded figure stepped out.

 

"Mon-El! Are you okay?" Kara asked.

 

"You know, Daxam invented time-space portals centuries ago." Mon-El said, ignoring her question.

 

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked. The hooded figure then stepped forward and pulled off his cloak, revealing The Reverse Flash.

 

"Hello, Mr. Allen. Thanks to the Daxamites, I'm free of paradoxes. I can kill you, just like I killed your mother. In fact..." Eobard spoke before running into the ship. He returned moments later with Barry's mother in hand.

 

"No! Mom!" Barry yelled.

 

"Mon-El, would you like to do the honours?" The Man in Yellow asked, handing Nora to Mon-El before running to restrain Barry. Rhea did the same with Kara, and the two heroes watched in horror as the prince drove a dagger through Nora's heart. Her body fell to the ground as Rhea and Eobard let Kara and Barry go, and the two ran to Nora's side. A breach then opened, and Savitar stepped out before suiting down, having felt Barry's pain at their mother's death. The time remnant then ran to join Barry and Kara by Nora's side.

 

"Mom..." Barry and Savitar said together, each holding one of her hands.

 

"Barry... My beautiful baby boy... I think... There's two of you..." Nora spoke with laboured breathes.

 

"Yeah. This is Savitar. I created him using my super speed to help save everyone. He has all of my memories." Barry spoke through tears. Nora reached out to touch the burned side of Savitar's face.

 

"Keep each other... safe." The mother of the two speedsters groaned before she died.

 

"I'll take her body to STAR Labs." Savitar said before picking up the body before running it through a breach to STAR Labs. Barry and Kara then stood and faced the three supervillains.

 

"Mon-El, why? Why would you do this? I thought you were a hero!" Kara yelled.

 

"And I thought you loved me." Mon-El replied before drawing a Kryptonite battleaxe from his back.

 

"Time for Earth's mightiest heroes to fall." Eobard said as his eyes flashed with red lightning while he pulled his cowl on. Barry and Kara looked at each other and back at their enemies.

 

"I'll take Mon-El. The Reverse Flash is all yours." Supergirl said. The Flash nodded before running at his enemy.

 

"Let's dance, Kryptonian." The Daxamite Prince challenged before jumping at Kara.

 

* * *

 

Jay, Dinah, and James were fighting the Daxamites at the waterfront when they began to be overwhelmed.

 

"There's too many of them!" The Black Canary yelled before being knocked back towards the water.

 

"Dinah!" James yelled. A great white shark then jumped out of the water, with a blonde man holding a golden trident and wearing silver and orange battle armour on the back of the shark catching Dinah before jumping off of his mount and setting her down on land again. The shark then landed on the edge of the waterfront and began to devour any Daxamites that got close before diving back into the water.

 

"Arthur! Good to see you!" Jay said.

 

"Good to see you too, Jay." Arthur replied with a smile.

 

"Thanks for catching me." The Black Canary said with a grateful smile.

 

"No problem. Shall we?" Aquaman replied before motioning to the Daxamites with his trident. The three other heroes nodded before once again attacking the alien army.

 

* * *

 

Thea, Jesse, and Wally were working their way around the city, evacuating buildings and defeating any Daxamites they found.

 

"There's so many of them!" Wally yelled before being sent flying.

 

"Don't worry. I called a friend of mine. She's coming to help." Jesse explained before a sword with a golden hilt flew from the sky into a Daxamite's chest. The thrower, a woman in a red and navy blue body suit with silver accents holding a shield and with a a golden rope on her belt, pulled the blade out and stepped back into a fighting stance.

 

"Hey, Diana. Thanks for coming." Jesse said as she struck a Daxamite with speed punches.

 

"Hello, Jesse. Always glad to help." Diana replied while slamming her shield into another Daxamite.

 

* * *

 

Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting the Daxamites, using vibration blasts, bullets, and T-Spheres to take down their enemies.

 

"How the hell are there so many of these guys?" Rene asked.

 

"Shut up and shoot them, Rene." Diggle groaned. A Breach opened, and Gypsy jumped out.

 

"Hey, Cisco." Gypsy smirked.

 

"Hey, Cynthia. I guess you got my message." Cisco smirked.

 

"I wasn't going to let you have all the fun. I mean, you already merged four universes. You don't get to fight an alien invasion without me." Gypsy chuckled.

 

"Do you two mind tabling the mild flirtation and fighting the aliens?" Curtis cut in.

 

* * *

 

Barry and Eobard continued to fight around the Daxamite warship, smashing walls and doors on their way until they finally reached the armoury. The Scarlet Speedster tackled The Man in Yellow through a glass case containing a blue ring. Barry was about to punch Eobard in the face when the evil speedster phased through him and grabbed his neck. The Reverse Flash held The Flash in the air by the throat before vibrating his hand.

 

"Goodbye, Barry. You still aren't fast enough." Thawne laughed.

 

" **Barry Allen, you have great hope in your heart** **.** " A voice called out as the ring flew onto Barry's finger.

 

" _In fearful day, in raging night._ _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._ _When all seems lost in the War of Light, l_ _ook to the stars, for hope burns bright!_ " Barry yelled as his suit turned blue and the emblem gained the same symbol as the ring.

 

"No! You're not supposed to be a Blue Lantern yet! NO!" The Reverse Flash yelled.

 

"I don't care what you think is supposed to happen." Barry growled, while delivering multiple punches to his enemy's face.

 

"Then kill me, Barry! You know you want to!" The Man in Yellow laughed, spitting out a bit of blood.

 

"After all you've done, of course I want to! You killed my mom, Eddie, Ronnie, Harrison Wells, Tess Morgan, Simon Stagg, and so many innocent people! But I'm not going to kill you because that's what you want. You said during Flashpoint that you were the hero and I was the villain. That's wrong." The Scarlet Speedster replied before creating a giant blue hard light fist and punching the future speedster out of the ship. The Flash then looked down at the blue ring on his hand before taking it off, reverting his suit back to normal.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Mon-El continued to fight, though the fight was incredibly one sided. Kara was being smacked about by the Daxamite, with the multiple slashes into her face and body from the Kryptonite battleaxe. The Crown Prince of Daxam threw Kara to the ground and raised the battleaxe above his head, ready to remove hers.

 

"Goodbye, Kara Zor-El." Mon-El growled before swinging the weapon downwards. The head of the weapon suddenly stopped before it reached Kara, and Mon-El looked over to see Bart holding the blade.

 

"Don't. Touch. My. Mother." Bart spoke in a flat tone, ending each sentence with a punch to Mon-El. He was about to punch the Daxamite agin when he was blasted by heat vision from Mon-El.

 

"Yeah. I learned how to do that." The Crown Prince said, proud of himself until he realized that the heat vision had done almost nothing to the time traveler. "What? How in Rao's name did you survive that?"

 

"I am The Future Flash. And you're never going to hurt my family again." The Speedster of Steel growled before twisting Mon-El's head to the side, snapping his neck. The Daxamite Prince crumpled to the ground, and Bart looked down at his handiwork with guilt in his eyes. Barry then ran out of the warship and saw his future son standing over Mon-El's body and Kara lying on the ground, bleeding and injured from the Kryptonite battleaxe.

 

"Kara!" Barry yelled, rushing to her side at such a speed that it seemed almost instant. Bart ran in circles, opening a breach to STAR Labs before helping his father pick up Supergirl, and the two brought her through.


	8. Justice League Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daxamite invasion continues.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Barry and Bart carried Kara out of the breach and over to the second medical table in STAR Labs, with Nora Allen's body lying on the first, being checked over by a suited down Savitar and Julian. Alex and Caitlin came running over to Kara and began to run diagnostics on her.

 

"The Kryptonite should have worn off by now, but her healing factor still isn't working!" Alex yelled.

 

"Harry, we need you to check a blood sample!" Caitlin yelled after drawing blood from Kara. Harry took the sample and placed it under a microscope.

 

"Damn it!" Harry yelled.

 

"What?" Savitar asked, pulling a vial of Nora's blood from his own microscope before handing it to Julian.

 

"Kryptonian cells normally act more like a plant's than a human's. Kryptonite seems to change their cells to more like a human cells, meaning that they can't use solar rays like they usually do." Harry explained.

 

"Yes, the DEO already knew that. Kryptonian cells change back, though." Winn said.

 

"That's with short term exposure to Kryptonite. She was hit repeatedly with a Kryptonite battleaxe." Bart noted, holding his mother's hand.

 

"I killed Astra with a sword made of it, and I only had to stab her through the chest. Kara has a ton of wounds and has lost a lot of blood." Alex gasped. Maggie gave her a comforting shoulder rub.

 

"So how long will she be depowered? Time travelers?" Felicity asked. The group then looked at Savitar and Bart, hopeful.

 

"I don't know. This didn't happen in my original timeline." The Future Flash replied.

 

"Nor in it mine." The God of Speed added.

 

"Great. So we have no idea if she even survives in this timeline, let alone if she gets her powers back." Maggie said. Kara then let out a laboured groan from the table. Barry rushed to her side and grabbed the hand Bart wasn't.

 

"Kara? Can you hear me?" Barry asked.

 

"Ow... Barry. Not so... loud. I... can't hear my mom with you being loud." She replied with a pained voice.

 

"Mom, listen to me! Stay here! Stay with us!" Bart yelled as Kara closed her eyes again.

 

"Bloody hell!" Julian yelled.

 

"If anyone has a plan, now would be a great time!" HR yelled.

 

"I have a really risky idea." Winn answered.

 

"That would be?" Harry asked.

 

"Red Kryptonite." Agent Schott explained.

 

"No!" Bart yelled.

 

"Absolutely not!" Alex also yelled, almost at the same time.

 

"What other options do we have? This whole thing is pretty hopeless!" Winn fired back.

 

"Hope! That's it! Savitar, do you have your ring from The War of Light?" Bart asked.

 

"No, I don't. I lost it when I decided to kill Iris." The alternate Barry replied.

 

"Damn." The Future Flash growled. Barry then reached into his belt's pocket and pulled out the blue ring he had found on the Daxamite ship.

 

"Do you mean a ring this?" The Present Flash asked, holding the object up.

 

"Yes!" The God of Speed answered with joy.

 

"Where did you find that, Dad?" The Speedster of Steel asked.

 

"The Daxamite flagship. Eobard threw me through a case with it inside. The ring then flew into my finger, and I was compelled to say a oath. Thawne looked terrified and said I wasn't supposed to become a Blue Lantern yet." Barry explained. Bart and Savitar then looked at each other, surprised.

 

"He's right. You aren't supposed to have it yet." Savitar started explaining.

 

"You're supposed to get the ring in 2020 before the sparking of The War of Light. I think that Savitar and me meddling in the past has been accelerating events." Bart finished the explanation before making a note to himself.

 

"Right, that's for the future history lesson. How does that help us?" Maggie asked.

 

"Blue Lanterns have the power to channel the hope of themselves and that of others into their rings. One of their greatest abilities is healing." The God of Speed further explained. Alex then grabbed Barry's arm.

 

"Do it." She commanded.

 

"Right." Barry replied. He then slid the ring onto his finger. " _In fearful day, in raging night._ _With strong hearts full, our souls ignite._ _When all seems lost in the War of Light, l_ _ook to the stars, for hope burns bright!_ " The Speedster of Hope spoke. He then fired a beam at Kara, enveloping her body in blue light. Her wounds began to close, and colour returned to her pale face. The Last Daughter of Krypton opened her eyes and breathed in the blue light of hope surrounding her body. The Blue Lantern then stopped his blast and removed the ring, returning his suit back to its scarlet colour.

 

"Barry!" Kara said with tears in her eyes before reaching up to kiss him. Felicity smiled and looked at Bart with a raised brow.

 

"This not weirding you out?" Overwatch asked.

 

"Not at all. Mom and Dad were always intimate, and as much as I hate thinking about my parents doing it, this brings me one step closer to existing in this timeline." Bart replied, semi-jokingly.

 

" _Hey guys, we're getting hammered out here. Where are the big hitters?_ " Cisco yelled through the comms. Bart, Barry and Kara then stood up, but Savitar simply turned back to Nora's body.

 

"Julian and I are still running some tests. Alex can borrow my suit as long as she doesn't scratch it." The time remnant explained. Alex nodded before stepping into the suit, turning on the biolights in the process. Bart then opened a breach, which he, his parents, and armoured aunt jumped though.

 

* * *

 

Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting against the Daxamite army near the waterfront. Wonder Woman grabbed her lasso from her side before wrapping it around a Daxamite's neck. She then spun the soldier into Aquaman's waiting trident. The King of Atlantis then stabbed another Daxamite with his mystical spear before slamming both of them into Guardian's shield. Thea fired electric trick arrows at three more soldiers, hitting each square in the chest. Dinah then blasted the group back with a sonic scream, allowing Diana to slice their heads off with Godkiller. Jay, Wally, and Jesse ran around the area were the group was fighting, throwing more Daxamites into the ring of lightning.

 

"Wow, this has gotten a lot easier! I think they're starting to run out of soldiers." Wally spoke. Unfortunately, another group of Daxamite ships then entered Earth's atmosphere.

 

"God damn it, Wally." Jesse groaned.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to jinx it!" Wally sighed.

 

"I managed to jinx Bart into showing up, why wouldn't it work for you? Never tempt the universe, Wally!" Jesse rolled her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Clark, and J'onn were fighting downtown when they saw the new wave of Daxamite warships enter the atmosphere.

 

"Anyone know how many more are left?" Tim asked.

 

"I just scanned one of their minds. This is the second to last wave, but the final one is double the size of this one or the prior one." J'onn explained.

 

"I think we should regroup with everyone else." Dick suggested.

 

"I agree. Clark, J'onn, if you would please." Bruce replied. The two aliens nodded before gathering up the seven vigilantes and taking flight.

 

* * *

 

Clark, J'onn, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, and Damien landed where Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting and joined their comrades in the fight.

 

"So what are we looking at here, J'onn?" Arthur asked.

 

"There is one more wave after this one, double the size of this or the last one." Martian Manhunter explained. A portal then opened next to the group, and Bart, Kara, Barry, and the armoured Alex jumped out.

 

"Hey guys." Cisco said.

 

"Second to last wave, right?" Bart asked. J'onn nodded.

 

"Alright... Bart? What did you say our team name was again?" Clark asked.

 

"The Justice League." Bart replied with a smile.

 

"I like it. Alright, Justice League. Let's kick some ass." Superman ordered before the heroes began the fight against the second wave.


	9. Justice League Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help arrives so that the Justice League can defeat the Daxamite invasion.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. When I ran back in time to the year 2017, I helped the past version of my parents gather the heroes of Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, and Earth-38 into the Justice League and bring the four Earths together. It is now my mission to prepare the Justice League for the attack by Darkseid in 2024.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

Barry, Alex, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, and Diggle were fighting the Daxamites on the ground while Bart, Kara, Clark, and J'onn floated above them, knocking fliers down to the ground.

 

"You know, our flier to grounder ratio is kind of skewed." Kara noted.

 

"Yeah, in your favour. You've got a Martian, two Kryptonians, and a Kryptonian/speedster hybrid." Wally replied.

 

"Fair point." Supergirl chuckled.

 

"Also, I can fly if I use my ring." Barry piped up.

 

"Focus, people." Bruce spoke with a small but noticeable eye roll as he kicked a Daxamite in the face.

 

"Sorry, Grumpy Cat. Bat. Grumpy Bat." Curtis laughed. Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, and Damien joined him in laughing.

 

"Oh, man, Bruce. Grumpy Bat has to be your best nickname yet." Dick said between laughs. Batman inhaled heavily before letting out a sigh.

 

"Can we just stop the alien invasion?" The Dark Knight said, a tiny smile on his lips.

 

"Sure, Grumpy Bat." Cisco replied.

 

* * *

 

Clark, Bart, Kara, and J'onn were flying higher than before, directing the invaders back towards the ground forces.

 

"You know, we joked about it before, but we really could use some air support." Bart yelled over the explosion of a dropship he flew through.

 

"I called some help." J'onn replied.

 

"So did I." Clark added. As if on cue, M'gann and a man in a green uniform arrived and joined the aerial battle.

 

"Hey, Clark." The man in green said before creating a giant hammer out of green light and hitting a Daxamite towards Clark with it.

 

"Hey, Hal." Clark replied before punching the Daxamite to Bart.

 

"Green Lantern. Good call, Uncle Clark." Bart smiled as he caught the Daxamite, blasted him in the face with heat vision, and threw him towards the ground.

 

"Wait, who are you?" Hal asked.

 

"Bart Allen. I'm Kara's son from the future." The Future Flash explained.

 

"Huh. Neat." Green Lantern replied.

 

* * *

 

The heroes had almost finished defeating the second wave when the third began to strike. The archers were running out on arrows, and those with guns were running out of ammo. Thea had separated from the larger group to rescue a trapped family from a building. Speedy had just gotten them out and away when she was surrounded by Daxamites. The Ruby Archer drew her sword from her back and held it in front of her, ready to fight back. She then heard the crack of a cloth whip in the air, and a Daxamite was then lifted into the air by her ankle from behind. The alien invader was then swung at her peers before being thrown to the ground in front of Speedy. The Ruby Archer stabbed her sword into the Daxamite's heart before standing up to see who had helped her. Thea was shocked to see Ragman, suit alive and moving.

 

"Rory?" The archer asked.

 

"Hey, Thea. Mind if I lend a hand?" The mystical hero replied before asking a question of his own.

 

"That'd be great. I thought your suit was... dead." Thea replied, trying to find the right way to describe Rory's suit.

 

"So did I. But then there was this blinding light, and I had a dream that felt, I don't know, real. Then I woke up and felt the suit calling out to me again. I saw the news report of the Daxamite attack and we got here as fast as we could." Ragman explained.

 

"We?" Thea asked.

 

"They gave me a lift." Rory replied, motioning over his shoulder. There, Thea saw the Legends. The Ruby Archer ran over to Sara and hugged her, and White Canary returned the embrace.

 

"Hey, Thea. How's everything?" Sara asked.

 

"I mean, we just merged four alternate dimensions and now aliens are invading again, so it's a regular Wednesday in this multiverse." Thea deadpanned.

 

"True that." Nate agreed.

 

"Shall we reunite with the rest of the heroes and handle said alien invaders?" Stein asked.

 

"Sure." Thea answered before the group ran off to join the rest of the team.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Alex, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, Diggle, Bart, Kara, Clark, J'onn, M'gann, and Hal were fighting the Daxamites when they saw Thea, Rory, Sara, Nate, Mick, the united Firestorm, Ray, Amaya, and Rip running towards them. Oliver ran to meet his sister and hugged her.

 

"I got worried." Green Arrow sighed.

 

"I got backup." Speedy replied with a smile.

 

"Amaya Jiwe, I presume?" Jay asked.

 

"Yes. And you are?" Amaya replied.

 

"Jay Garrick. On my Earth, or what was my Earth, I worked with you as a member of the Justice Society." Jay explained.

 

"Yes. I thought you seemed familiar. Perhaps I'm getting some of my counterparts' memories." Amaya replied.

 

"That makes sense. When the Earths merged, everyone would have started getting memories from their counterparts from those Earths. Fair warning, it may be... trippy." Bart explained.

 

"Sounds like fun." Sara said with mild sarcasm.

 

* * *

 

 

Julian and Savitar quietly continued their checks on Nora whilst Harry and Winn looked at schematics.

 

"I've got nothing, Schott." Harry groaned.

 

"Neither do I. That's why I called a bit of help. Lena Luthor. She said she'd be by with an idea as soon as she could get out of the city." Winn explained before checking his phone again.

 

"Where is she? I'll go get her?" Savitar asked.

 

"She said she's in the fourth floor laboratory of the L-Corp Tower." Winn explained.

 

"Got it." Savitar replied before running out. He returned moments later with Lena Luthor, who was holding a set of blueprints. The speedster set her down before returning to Nora's body.

 

"What the hell just happened?" Lena yelled with confusion.

 

"Sorry about that, Lena. We couldn't wait for you to find another way out, so we sent Savitar here to get you." Winn explained. Savitar gave a brief wave over his shoulder.

 

"Well, I have the plans for something that might help." Lena explained, going over to Winn and Harry.

 

* * *

 

The heroes continued to fight back against the Daxamites, but the battle was not going in Earth's favour.

 

"Guys, we need to fight harder. If we can't stop the Daxamites, what chance do we have against Darkseid?" Bart yelled over the sounds of battle.

 

"How do you know that this Darkseid is as tough as you think he is?" Mick asked as he torched a soldier.

 

"Because of what happened on my tenth birthday. Darkseid made one final push for Earth, and the Justice League fought back. I knew that as a Kyptonian/speedster hybrid, I had the most raw power out of anyone, but I couldn't do anything because I was too young and untrained. So I had to watch men of steel die and dark knights fall. I had to watch lanterns go dark, and wonders get toppled. I had to watch speedsters be stopped and cyborgs deactivated. I had to watch robins and canaries stop singing and flames get extinguished. I had to watch atoms get split and bows get broken. I had to watch ices be melted and animals be slain. I had to watch vibrations be stilled and fate face defeat. I had to watch The Green burn and the abyss dry. I had to watch Spartans beaten and Martians bleeding. I had to watch rags get torn and dogs get muzzled. I had to watch terrific people crushed and gods among men bested. And worst of all, I saw my parents. Battered. Bloodied. Broken. Refusing to give up no matter who fell. The made one final gambit against Darkseid. A desperate gambit, Earth's final hope. A hope that brought light back to the dark, at the cost of them. They vanished without a trace into a wormhole they created to suck Darkseid away. I never saw them again until I watched another doomsday descend on my home. The rest of my friends, my family, died. And all I could do was run. So I ran. I ran here. And now I have a chance. Not to save my world, but to make one where no one will need to watch the horrors I did. So yes, Mick. Darkseid is not as tough as I say he is. He's tougher. But we need to face him together. As a team. As a League." Bart said in a rousing tone. Heatwave then nodded.

 

"Thanks for the speech, Junior. Now let's kick some alien ass." The former criminal said in reply to the speech. With their resolve set by their desire to save the future, the heroes resumed their attack on the Daxamite army.

 

* * *

 

Savitar and Julian continued their autopsy on Nora when a brief shock of Speed Force lightning came from her body and zapped Julian in the arm.

 

"Ow! Bloody hell!" The forensic scientist yelled.

 

"Wait. Why does her body have residual Speed Force in its cells?" Caitlin asked, looking up from the device that she, Winn, and Harry were working on.

 

"Not sure. Hmm... I have an idea. Julian, can you grab the tachyon meter?" Savitar asked. Julian nodded before grabbing the device off of its shelf and handed it Savitar. The time remnant then scanned Nora's body before also scanning his own.

 

"Find anything?" Joe asked.

 

"Yes. She vibrates at the same frequency as me. She's a time remnant. Incredible. Eobard managed to create a time remnant of someone else without creating one of himself." Savitar explained.

 

"Nice work. We need a hand here, Savitar." Harry said. Savitar nodded before walking over.

 

"What is it?" The Speed Lord asked.

 

"It's an atmospheric bomb developed by L-Corp. It's designed to administer antigens to cities, but we modified it to send a lead based gas into the atmosphere. It's not enough to have any adverse effects on anyone except Daxamites." Lena explained.

 

"It needs a jump start and a delivery mechanism to get it to the mesosphere." Winn added.

 

"I'll jump start it. We'll have to find a way to get it to the mesosphere. What is the time limit?" Savitar asked.

 

"The gas needs to be in place in the mesosphere in less than two minutes after the jump start, or it won't work. The gas uses Ray's nanotech to expand, but we could only manage to get them to have the max charge of two minutes." Lena explained.

 

"Got it. Anything else?" The time remnant answered.

 

"Nope. Get going." Harry answered. Savitar nodded before running to the equipment bay, where he grabbed Alex's power armour. He then returned, grabbed the atmospheric bomb, opened a breach, and jumped through.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Alex, Bruce, Oliver, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara, Damien, Jay, Jesse, Arthur, Diana, James, Wally, Dinah, Thea, Cisco, Rene, Curtis, Diggle, Bart, Kara, Clark, J'onn, Hal, M'gann, Thea, Rory, Sara, Nate, Mick, the united Firestorm, Ray, Amaya, and Rip were fighting the Daxamites when they saw a breach open and Savitar jump out.

 

"Alex, I need my suit back." Savitar said. Alex stepped out of the Speed Force armour before putting on her own suit. Savitar then stepped back into his armour and started vibrating his left middle finger and thumb. The Speed Lord then held up the bomb and snapped his fingers, sending a lightning bolt into the device. He then handed it to Bart.

 

"What's this?" The Future Flash asked.

 

" **An atmospheric bomb.** **Get it to the mesosphere. You have just under two minutes.** " The God of Speed answered. Bart nodded before taking off, bomb in hand.

 

* * *

 

Bart was flying up to the mesosphere when he saw a large Daxamite warship heading straight towards him. He then saw Kara, Barry with his ring on, Hal, J'onn, Firestorm, Ray, and Clark, who was carrying Nate and Savitar, flying towards the ship. Clark threw Nate and Savitar at the ship, and the two landed on the top deck. Savitar deployed his blades and began to run in circles around Nate, generating huge amounts of lightning. Barry and Hal then created hammers with their rings and prepared to swing. Firestorm and Ray opened fire on a spot near Savitar and Nate, which Clark and Kara also then began to blast with heat vision. J'onn joined in with his Martian vision. Savitar then jumped into the air and slammed his blades into newly created weak point, cracking the ship down the middle. Barry and Hal then smashed their hammers into the halves, breaking the ship in half.

 

' _One minute remaining._ ' The bomb in Bart's hand said. The Future Flash then resumed his flight to the mesosphere.

 

* * *

 

The team of heroes on the ground watched as the ship split in twain, and Bart resumed his flight. They then Kara, Barry, Hal, J'onn, Firestorm, Ray, Clark, Nate, and Savitar returning to the ground. The heroes touched down, and Cisco checked his HUD.

 

"He has 46 miles to cover in 30 seconds. I don't think he's fast enough to travel 1.5 Miles per second." Vibe said, afraid.

 

"I have an idea. Speedsters, into the Speed Force." Jay explained. Savitar then opened a breach and ran in, followed by Barry, Jay, Wally, and Jesse.

 

* * *

 

Savitar, Barry, Jay, Wally, and Jesse emerged within the Speed Force in a room filled with balls of energy. Barry, Wally, and Jesse looked around, amazed at the feeling of pure power and Speed Force energy.

 

"Wow." Kid Flash spoke with awe.

 

"This is incredible." Jesse Quick agreed.

 

"What is this place?" The Present Flash asked.

 

"The Speed Force Conduit. It where the energy of the Speed Force is channeled into speedsters." The First Flash explained. Savitar walked over to a ball of energy made of yellow and white lightning.

 

" **I have one.** " The time remnant let out a sigh of relief. " **Now let's do this, Jay.** "

 

"What are we going to do?" Barry asked.

 

"We're going to channel our power into Bart. We're lending him our speed." Jay explained.

 

"Right, so which ones belong to which speedsters? Savitar's is obvious, and so is Bart's, but the rest of us have the exact same colour of lightning." Jesse asked.

 

" **Go to the one that calls to you.** " Savitar explained. Each speedster then moved into position, touched their ball of lightning, and extended their hands towards Bart's. Lighting channeled through them and into the time traveler's energy sphere, turning the sphere of lightning golden.

 

* * *

 

Bart was flying upward when he felt himself connected to the Speed Force to an even greater extent than usual. Golden lightning then flashed through his eyes, and his trail transformed into the same shining colour.

 

"Thank you, Jay." Bart smiled to himself before taking off at record speeds. He arrived at his desired altitude and looked at the bomb.

 

' _Detonation in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._ ' The bomb said before exploding, releasing its payload into the air. The Future FLash then listened to the world, hearing the Daxamites scream in pain. The ships then began to leave, and Bart smiled.

 

"That's one battle done. We have a few more to do." The Speedster of Steel said to himself.

 

* * *

 

Rhea stepped into a blood red room with pillars between flowing walls of lava. Atop a precipice of hellfire and brimstone was built a throne forged of blood red marble and pitch black obsidian. Sitting upon the throne was a being comprised a grey granite-like stone wearing dark blue armour with an upside down golden omega symbol on the chestplate.

 

"Milord, my armies have invaded Earth." Rhea spoke, slightly nervous.

 

"They have failed. You have failed." The being spoke in a deep rumbling baritone.

 

"Milord, I..." The Queen of Daxam began before the being fired red lasers at her. The beams narrowly missed Rhea, and she let out a relieved breath.

 

"I grow tired of your excuses." The monstrous being said before snapping his fingers at a Parademon near a gate forged of shining dark silver metal. "Bring it in." The Parademon nodded before opening the gate. A tall beast of a being with off white bone spikes protruding from its body stomped through the gate.

 

"Master." The beast growled.

 

"Rhea, meet my ultimate weapon. Doomsday. You are no longer required." The being on the throne spoke. The Daxamite woman's eyes widened.

 

"Lord Darkseid, I..." Rhea was cut off by the beams Darkseid had fired earlier, having changed in their flight course, blasting a hole in her head.

 

"Now that that waste has been dealt with, we prepare for the true battle. The Earth has shown its hand, and now we prepare to play ours. Once the event my mystics have foretold will be known as The Blackest Night occurs, we will begin. Doomsday, you will bring me Barry Allen. Alive. Kill those in your way." Darkseid ordered.

 

"Yes, Master." Doomsday nodded.


	10. Downtime and Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The League members all enjoy a well deserved break after saving the world from the Daxamites. Sara, Kara, and Barry have to stop a historian, an engineer, a computer technician, a genius former billionaire, and a time remnant from breaking time while drunk.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. With the Crisis on Four Earths behind us, the Justice League has a chance to breath before the Blackest Night falls. I have a chance to better prepare my family and friends, and I have chance to save my parents.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Savitar walked into the Cortex, but paused when he heard the sounds of a guitar.

 

“Dark and dusty, painted on the sky. Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye.”

 

“Country roads, take me home! To the place I belong! West Virginia, mountain momma!”

 

“Take me home, country roads!”

 

“John Denver?” Savitar asked as he entered the Cortex, finding Cisco, Winn, Nate, and Ray standing around his suit, Nate holding a guitar, and Winn holding a banjo. Cisco and Ray both held glasses of scotch, with other assorted alcohol bottles on a nearby table. “Drunk science?”

 

“Right both times, Savitar.” Nate laughed. Ray poured a glass of rum, offering it to Savitar. The time remnant accepted the glass hesitantly before taking a small sip.

 

“You should join us, big guy.” Winn offered.

 

“You're seeming pretty lonely. Crack a few bottles with us.” Nate smiled warmly.

 

“You guys know I can't get drunk, right?” Savitar said before downing the whole glass of rum.

 

“That's where you're wrong, Savitar.” Cisco said, tossing a small vial to the speedster.

 

“And this is?”

 

“A special alcohol I designed. I call it Lightning in a Bottle. Guaranteed to get any speedster or Kryptonian drunk.”

 

“It has yet to be tested on a Kryptonian speedster, but Bart isn't allowed to drink yet.” Nate piped up.

 

“But will it work on the self proclaimed God of Speed?” Ray asked. Savitar popped the stopper off the vial.

 

“Let's find out.”

 

* * *

 

Sara awoke to the phone next to her buzzing. She groaned, rolling over to grab the device. She checked the caller ID, sighing before accepting the call.

 

“What is it, J'onn? I just got to sleep.”

 

“ _Nate, Ray, Winn, Cisco, and Savitar grabbed the Waverider's Jumpship and flew off._ ” J'onn explained.

 

“God damn it. Thanks for letting me know, J'onn.” Sara hung up, before putting her head in her hands and groaning. She tapped a button on her watch, and Gideon's face popped up.

 

“Yes, Captain Lance?” The AI asked.

 

“Scan the timeline for any… Issues.” White Canary groaned.

 

“Of course, Captain Lance."  Gideon replied. "Oh, bugger.”

 

“What's “Oh, bugger”, Gideon?” Sara asked, irritation clear in her voice.

 

“The timeline around July 11th, 1804 has destabilized. The timeline moves forward in such a way that rather than James Madison becoming the fourth President of the United States, Alexander Hamilton does instead.” Gideon explained.

 

“As comfortable as my bed is, that's something we have to fix. Thanks, Gideon.” The Songbird Assassin sighed before dialing a number in her phone.

 

“ _Yeah, Sara?_ ” Kara's voice came over the phone.

 

“Grab your boyfriend and meet me on the Waverider. We need to go make sure history is maintained, and equally importantly, Lin Manuel has a reason to write Hamilton." Sara ordered.

 

* * *

 

Sara, Barry, and Kara stepped out of the now cloaked Waverider, decked out in period appropriate attire.

 

"Rao's sake, this dress is annoying." Kara groaned, adjusting her collar.

 

"Whenever we head to an era before... I'm going to say 1970, I feel so much sympathy for everyone involved. Fashion is so much easier in the modern day." Sara replied.

 

"Remind me why you got Barry and I instead of the other Legends. I mean, time travel is neat and I'm all for making sure Hamilton happens, but we were super comfortable on my couch watching a Star Wars marathon." Supergirl said.

 

"Nice. What order were you watching them in?" White Canary asked.

 

"Flashback order." Barry cut in.

 

"Sounds fun. Oh, and I grabbed you two because I have a gut feeling we're going to have to catch a drunk speedster." Sara explained.

 

* * *

 

“Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned. Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain. And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain!” Cisco sang.

 

“Well, the word got around, they said, ‘This kid is insane, man’. Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland. ‘Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?’” Savitar continued.

 

“Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton. And there's a million things I haven't done. But just you wait, just you wait…” The man himself, Alexander Hamilton, jumped in before drinking rum from a glass handed to him by Savitar. "Gentlemen, you and your music has been most enlightening. You may wear odd clothes, but your rum is fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I must have a chat with Mr. Burr."

 

"Have fun, Alex!" Winn yelled, waving the Ten Dollar Founding Father goodbye. Hamilton gave Winn a confused look before rolling his eyes, grabbing a revolver, and leaving the study.

 

"Alright, guys. Where to next?" Savitar asked.

 

"Don't you mean when to next?" Cisco laughed before pouring a shot of scotch.

 

* * *

 

Sara, Barry, and Kara walked up to Alexander Hamilton's house, and Sara knocked on the door. A woman with very dark brown hair opened it.

 

"Elizabeth Hamilton? We're looking for your husband." Sara said.

 

"Alexander left about 10 minutes ago. There were some other men here as well." Elizabeth began before looking at Barry. "One of them looked exactly like you, but had burns on his face."

 

"My twin brother."

 

"Fascinating. I suppose you'd like to know where he went. He went to see Vice President Burr."

 

"Thank you for your time, madam." Kara smiled. The door closed, and Sara's comms beeped.

 

"Yes, Gideon?"

 

"Captain Lance, the Jumpship has jumped to December 30th, 1916 in Saint Petersburg, Russia. On a 'totally' unrelated note, Grigori Rasputin is no longer assassinated." Gideon explained, sarcasm very evident.

 

"Barry, go stop Hamilton from messing his duel up, and then meet me and Kara at the Waverider." Sara ordered. Barry nodded before running off. Kara then picked up Sara and flew her off to the Waverider.

 

* * *

 

“Ra ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian queen, they put some poison into his wine!” Winn sang, his pitch getting way worse.

 

“Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, he drank it all and said, I feel fine!” Savitar joined in, his singing also going downhill.

 

“Ra ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian queen, they didn't quit, they wanted his head!” Ray sang in an attempted falsetto.

 

“Ra ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine, and so they shot him 'til he was dead!” Cisco finished before downing a glass of scotch.

 

"Those damned nobles." A man with long brown hair and an unkempt beard growled. He took a gun from a nearby table and opened the door before being punched in the face. Sara, Kara, and Barry walked into the room.

 

"So I've punched out two historical figures today." Barry noted.

 

"Jig's up, team." Nate said, finishing one last drink.

 

"Kara, can you gather the Drunk Musketeers up? I'm going to deal with Rasputin here. You erased Hamilton's memory of these guys, right?" Sara said, pulling a device from her pocket. Kara nodded before grabbing the group at super speed and bringing them back to the Waverider. Barry rubbed his hands together sheepishly.

 

"On an unrelated note to your question, do you have a second memory eraser?"


	11. Public Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry makes a decision that could change the lives of all the other members of the Justice League.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. With the Crisis on Four Earths behind us, the Justice League has a chance to breath before the Blackest Night falls. I have a chance to better prepare my family and friends for both Blackest Night and Darkseid's invasion, and I have chance to save my parents.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Barry stood in his crime lab, reading over a case file when a rush of lightning flashed up next to him.

 

"Hey, Barry." Savitar said, handing his creator a coffee. Barry accepted with a nod, taking the drink.

 

"Hey. Thanks for the coffee." Barry replied with a smile.

 

"So what are you working on?" Savitar asked.

 

"Serial killer. Three victims with stab wounds in the heart and a lightning bolt carved into their faces." Barry explained.

 

"Sounds like Cicada. A villain I remember fighting from the whole... Time remnant memory thing."

 

"So do you know who he is?" Barry asked.

 

"No. Firestorm kind of... Burned him to ash before we found out." The Mirror Flash explained.

 

"That's... Oddly inconvenient." The Present Flash noted. Captain Singh then entered the room.

 

"Allen, I have a something from... What the hell?" Singh began, stopping dead when he saw Savitar.

 

"Oh, Captain. Savitar Allen. I'm Barry's twin brother. We were separated at birth. He didn't know about me until rather recently. We took a few weirdly similar paths in life."

 

"I asked him for some help with this serial killer case. He's got some experience in the realm."

 

"Uh huh. Whatever helps you get the case done. Anyways, I have something from Albert. A fourth victim." The captain explained.

 

"We'll head to the scene." Barry replied. Alarms then blared as Singh pulled out his walkie talkie.

 

"What's going on down there, over?" Singh demanded.

 

" _Captain, we have a metahuman in the-_ " The person on the other end replied before suddenly being cut off. Singh pulled out his gun.

 

"Stay here, you two. And one of you call the Flash." The police captain ordered Barry and Savitar. Barry gave Savitar a look.

 

"He's already here, Captain." The Scarlet Speedster explained.

 

"Come again, Allen?" David asked. Barry raised his hand, vibrating it.

 

"My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive."

 

"That... Explains so much." David said before looking at Savitar. "Is this one of the similar paths you two took?"

 

"It is." Savitar replied before running out of the room, returning in his armour and holding Barry's suit, which he tossed to his creator. Barry put on the suit in a flash, not bothering with the mask. Singh gave the forensic scientist a respectful nod, and the two speedsters ran downstairs. There they found a man spraying an odd goo from his hands at various police officers ducked behind cover, though he was frozen in time as the speedsters ran.

 

" **Eel. We've fought him before. He's a pushover, really.** " The God of Speed noted before he and Barry both slowed back into regular time.

 

"Ah, the Flash! Forget your mask today?" Eel asked with a crazed smile.

 

"Why don't you come quietly? I'm sure STAR Labs can help you out with those powers of yours." Barry offered, to which Eel laughed.

 

"Help me with them? You mean get rid of them? I'll pass, Speed Boy." The villain chuckled. Savitar began running in circles around him before throwing a quick pulse of lightning, though not a strong enough to kill the villain. However, Eel absorbed the bolt and fired it back at the Mirrored Flash, who rolled out of the way.

 

"Weren't counting on that, now were you?" Eel cackled.

 

" **That's a new one. Apparently someone took a badass class.** " Savitar noted.

 

"That's right, Flash! Neither of you can touch me. Too much lightning in your systems. I can smell it. Taste it." Eel grinned before firing another blast of goo at the two heroes. The two dodged the blasts, Barry spinning under it and Savitar sidestepping.

 

"So what are we supposed to do if we can't touch him?" Barry asked.

 

" **If only one of us knew a woman with heat vision, freeze breath, and super strength.** " Savitar said, sarcasm pure in his voice even through the modulation.

 

"Right." Barry said, blushing mildly before he touched his finger to his ear. "Kara, come in."

 

" _Yeah, Barry?_ " Kara replied.

 

"I need you to come down to CCPD and punch a guy. Savitar and I can't touch him." The Present Flash explained.

 

" _On my way._ " Kara said. Barry and Savitar turned back to Eel, who maintained his slasher smile.

 

"So what's it going to be, speedsters? Still can't hurt me." The metahuman laughed.

 

"No." Barry replied as the group heard a landing outside. "But she can."

 

"What?" Eel demanded, confused. Kara then zoomed into the room and smacked the meta in the face, sending him to the ground, out cold. Kara looked at Barry and Savitar with a smile, a smile that turned rapidly to shock when she saw Barry without his mask.

 

"Barry, you're..." Kara sputtered.

 

"I thought it would be nice if the public could put a face to the name." Barry shrugged.

 

* * *

 

Oliver and Thea were sparring in the Arrowcave whilst Diggle, Dinah, and Rene shot targets and Rory watched the two groups. Curtis and Felicity sat at their computers, working away, when Felicity gasped. The five vigilantes paused their activities and looked at the blonde.

 

"Oliver, come and see this." She motioned for her fiance. Oliver jogged over, followed by Thea. Ragman, Spartan, Black Canary, and Wild Dog joined them as well. A news feed on Felicity's screen was visible to all. On it was Barry, in his suit but without his mask. The news ticker read 'Barry Allen, CSI for the CCPD, is the Flash.'

 

"Damn, Barry." Rene whistled. "Dude's got some courage revealing that one."

 

"Agreed." John replied. Oliver turned from the group, looking over at his bow and suit.

 

"You're thinking about it, aren't you, Ollie?" Thea asked. Oliver said nothing, choosing instead to continue looking at his suit, but his silence spoke volumes to his sister.

 

"Oliver?" Felicity asked.

 

"Thea, call Quentin. Ask him to arrange a press conference." Oliver replied, walking over to his suit.

 

* * *

 

Quentin stood on a podium in front of a collection of reporters and journalists, all evidently excited to hear what the conference was about. The door behind Quentin opened, and Oliver stepped out, wearing his suit.

 

"The Green Arrow?"

 

"What's he here for?"

 

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." Oliver spoke, his voice not modulated. The room grew instantly quiet as the Emerald Archer removed his hood and his mask. "My name is Oliver Queen, and I am the Green Arrow. I realize I have denied that before, and it cost people. People like Roy Harper. But his name is one of many on a long list of people who have given so much and sacrificed everything in the name of my crusade. Some of them made the ultimate sacrifice to save Star City. To save our city. As evidenced by the recent Daxamite invasion, not only does our city need saving, but the world does as well. With the help of my friends, my family, and my team, I will continue this quest. Thank you." Oliver walked off the podium and through the crowd of stunned reporters, ignoring all of their questions.

 

* * *

 

Barry and Kara sat curled up on the couch in Kara's apartment, the news on as white noise. Kara had her laptop on her lap and her head on Barry's shoulder, reading the article to him.

 

"While currently only a theory by Wayne Chemical, the reaction of Venom with cancer cells could revolutionize the disease's treatments. Upon consultation with CEO, Bruce Wayne..." Kara paused mid reading and looked up at the TV.

 

"What is it, Ka-"

 

"Shh, Barry. Look." Kara cut her boyfriend off and pointed at the TV.

 

" _In a shocking turn of events today, another hero has revealed their identity. After Barry Allen, CCPD CSI, revealed himself as the Flash, many wondered if other heroes would follow suit. Fifteen minutes ago, the mayor of Star City, Oliver Queen, came forward as the Green Arrow. He did not take any questions from the press._ " The reporter explained.

 

"Oliver stole my thunder. At least I still have my lightning." Barry smiled before looking at Kara. "And my lightning rod."

 

"Barry?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"That was such a dumb line."


	12. Investigations and Departures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart is recruited by Clark for a mission in deep space. Barry, Savitar, and Kara begin the hunt for Cicada. Thea discovers someone is following her and Oliver.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. With the Crisis on Four Earths behind us, the Justice League has a chance to breath before the Blackest Night falls. I have a chance to better prepare my family and friends for both Blackest Night and Darkseid's invasion, and I have chance to save my parents.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Barry and Savitar stood in the Cortex, looking at the whiteboard. Files were scattered around the room, as were various cups of coffee.

 

"I mean, the idea's good, but all Dark Matter tracking is turning up nothing so far." Savitar explained. Barry scratched said idea off the whiteboard before moving to the next.

 

"Okay, we have access to J'onn and M'gaan's psychic abilities, but that's not helping us much either. Whoever Cicada is, they've got some sort of mental blocker." Barry scratched that idea off as well. Kara entered the room, carrying a three bags from Big Belly Burger and a file.

 

"Thanks, Kara." Savitar smiled at the Kryptonian, who handed him one of the bags. She also gave one to Barry before setting the third down.

 

"I had Maggie check the National City PD's files for any matching murders. There were six, but there's a catch." Kara explained, opening the file and showing it to the speedsters. "Read the dates."

 

"October, 1924. November, 1924. Two from January, 1925. February, 1925. April, 1925." Barry read as he opened his bag, pulling out the fries and beginning to eat.

 

"So we're either dealing with a serial killer super fan or a metahuman with either immortality or time travel abilities." Kara explained, pulling out her fries as well.

 

"None of those are ideal." Savitar noted, pulling out a burger and unwrapping it.

 

"I totally forgot to ask you how you like your burger, so I just took a shot in the dark that you share Barry's tastes in food." Kara said sheepishly.

 

"You shot in the dark, but you got a bullseye." Savitar replied, taking a bite and reaching for the file. Kara released hrr grip on it, and the God of Speed began hanging the murder reports on the whiteboard. A flash of yellow lightning entered the room, and Jay came to a stop, file in hand.

 

"I got the file you asked for from the Keystone Police. Three murders. I remember dealing with them when I was a CSI. July, 1981." Jay explained, offering the folder to Barry.

 

"I'm guessing they turned out to be a cold case?" Barry asked, opening the file.

 

"One man, Geoff Kolins, came forward and claimed he was the Keystone Killer, as we dubbed him." The Elder Flash explained.

 

"What happened to him?" The Girl of Steel inquired.

 

"He was the third victim." Barry piped up, showing Kara the report.

 

"That's... One hell of cold trail." Kara remarked.

 

"Any probable cause?" Savitar asked.

 

"Not for the first two. We believed Geoff Kolins died because the real killer wasn't a fan of someone using their reputation. All three were totally unrelated people from different parts of the city. Victim 1, one Ms. Vanessa Blanc, was a school teacher. Victim 2, one Mr. Kevin Peters, was a lawyer, and Kolins was a factory worker." Jay explained.

 

"Fully random. Just like the ones recently in Central City and the ones in 1924 and 1925 in National City." Savitar piped up from the whiteboard. Jay gave the time remnant a shocked look.

 

"Did you just say 1924 and 1925?" The Crimson Comet asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Sounds like we might be dealing with a potentially cross-country immortal serial killer." Jay replied.

 

"We?" Kara asked.

 

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind me joining the investigation. I've kind of wanted to get back into the game." Jay said, a mild joy and hope in his voice.

 

"Absolutely, Jay. Welcome aboard." Barry smiled.

 

* * *

 

Bart sat in the tech centre of the DEO, reading a book. Winn was at his console, typing away at his computer. Clark entered, taking a look at the novel.

 

"What are you reading?" Clark asked rhetorically before checking out the cover. "Ooh, The Silmarillion. Good collection."

 

"Yeah, it is. Mom liked reading the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings to me when I was younger." Bart explained before setting the book down.

 

"Did you just close the book without bookmarking it?" Winn asked.

 

"Speedster-Kryptonian memory, Winn." Bart deadpanned before turning to Superman. "So what do you need, Uncle Clark?"

 

"One of the members of my rogues gallery has reared their ugly head again. The Eradicator." The Man of Steel explained.

 

"Ooh, classic Superman villain. You, J'onn, and Mom kicked their ass in the original timeline about this time too. Mom felt bad leaving Dad, Uncle Savitar, and Jay to figure out the Cicada case without her, but you and J'onn needed more spacial firepower so she went along. Then she got back way later than intended because Eradicator had new Nth-Metal armour, and she felt terrible when it took them another year and a half of murders to finally nab Cicada because that half a year she was in space saw so many cold trails in the investigation." The Speedster of Steel rambled on. Winn turned from his monitor in shock.

 

"So did your parents just regal you with their tales of guilt and regret that let serial killers do some more murders?" The technician asked.

 

"Oh, no. That's an Uncle Savitar story. He had a habit of making little jokes about my parents feeling guilty about things they couldn't control." The Speedster of Steel explained.

 

"Wait, did you say Nth-Metal?" Clark asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"As in Thanagarian Nth-Metal?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Crap." Clark growled.

 

"Hey, don't worry, Uncle Clark. Nth-Metal may be powerful, but it's not great with lightning." Bart said with a grin.

 

"So I take it you're in?" Superman asked. Bart rose from his seat.

 

"I'll go suit up."

 

* * *

 

Barry, Savitar, Kara, Julian, and Jay were at in the living room of a house, looking over a body of a blonde woman. The bay window behind them was smashed in, and the victim's body had the characteristic stab to the chest and lightning bolt on her face. Barry, Savitar, Jay, and Julian were doing various forensic tasks whilst Kara was talking to a crying redhead woman.

 

"I just can't believe she's gone!" The redhead sobbed.

 

"I know, miss. Is there anything you can tell us about the murder? Any information would help." Kara said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

 

"I didn't see anything clear, but I heard something when I came in the house. It was a hum, something like a cricket or a..." The redhead began.

 

"A cicada." Savitar jumped in. The redhead nodded before pulling out her phone.

 

"I... I need to call her parents. They don't like me, but... They need to know what happened." She explained.

 

"Of course. Thank you for your time. We'll be in contact if we need anything else." Kara said with an understanding nod. The woman retreated into another room of the house, evidently a bedroom.

 

"So that's why he's called Cicada?" Julian asked.

 

"Yes. His dagger emitted an odd vibration when it was exposed to blood. It sounded like a cicada." Savitar explained.

 

"You know, in my time in archaeology, there was a repeated motif of immortality related to cicadas." Julian noted.

 

"Then it looks like we are indeed dealing with an immortal." Jay added.

 

"Yeah." The God of Speed replied, annoyance clear in his voice. "I only hope it doesn't take us a year and a half to stop him this time."

 

"A year and a half?" Kara asked.

 

"How many died?" Barry added. Savitar stayed silent for a moment. "Savitar. How many people?"

 

"152." Savitar admitted. A hush fell around the room, an stunned air present.

 

"152 dead." Kara said, running her hand through her hair in shock.

 

"More than Zoom and Red Death combined." The Mirrored Flash said.

 

"Red Death?" The Elder Flash asked.

 

"Another serial killer. A speedster, to be exact. We'll... Have to deal with him when we get to him. One serial killer at a time, unfortunately." Savitar explained.

 

* * *

 

Thea and Rory perched on a rooftop, watching a target.

 

"Remind me how you talked me into this, Thea?" Rory asked.

 

"I asked nicely. You're a surprisingly cheap bribe." Thea replied, not taking her eyes off the street below.

 

"I agreed to tag along with you before you told me we were tailing your brother." Ragman said, annoyance clear in his voice.

 

"In my defense, we're not tailing Ollie." Speedy explained. She then pointed to a bald man with a long gray beard following Oliver from a distance that screamed suspicious. He was dressed in a black trench coat, dark sunglasses, and a black fedora. "We're tailing him."

 

"That is the least inconspicuous disguise... Ever." Ragman noted.

 

"He's been switching between following Ollie and me for the past three days." The Ruby Archer explained. "Ollie apparently hasn't noticed yet."

 

"Why so skittish? Your brother can take care of himself." The Cloak of Souls raised his brow, both confused and curious.

 

"Because I put three arrows in his chest last night, and yet here he is, alive and well." Thea replied.

 

"Oh."

 

* * *

 

Bart, J'onn, and Clark stood in their civilian attire at Clark's desk at the Daily Planet in Metropolis when a brunette woman came into the two person office and kissed Clark.

 

"Hey, Kansas. John, good to see you. And I assume you're Bart. Clark's told me a ton about you." The woman greeted the three with a smile.

 

"Hello to you too, Aunt Lois." Bart smiled back.

 

"Right, Clark warned me about the time travel thing. At least it assures me he'll pop the question sooner or later." Lois gave Clark a playfully sarcastic side eye. Superman rolled his eyes in response. "So what are you three here for?"

 

"I came to tell you that I'm going to be off world for a little while. Eradicator popped back on the radar, so I'm taking Bart and J'onn to deal with them." Superman explained.

 

"Duty's always calling, isn't it?" Lois sighed, though it didn't seem too genuine.

 

"I'll be back before you know it, Lois." The Man of Steel promised, kissing his girlfriend.

 

"Bring me back something special from space, will you?" The reporter asked after the kiss ended.

 

"I'm not enough?" Clark said with mock offence.

 

"I said something special, not something super." Lois replied. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before J'onn coughed.

 

"If you're done here, Kal, we should go." J'onn piped up.

 

"J'onn J'onzz, Martian Momentkiller." Lois rolled her eyes. "But he's right, Clark. Universe won't save itself."

 

"See you later, Lois." Clark smiled as he, J'onn, and Bart left the office.

 

* * *

 

The moon shone overhead as Thea and Rory ran across rooftops, Thea consistent making correct and beautiful leaps and landings while Rory had to save himself with his suit's rag tethers multiple times. Speedy pulled an arrow from her bow before flipping off the roof, firing downward at the height of her arc. The sound of an arrow piercing flesh was followed quickly by a scream of pain, though it was that of a woman instead of a man. Ragman was about to catch his partner in crime fighting from the air when she firing a grapple arrow, swinging gracefully to the street before. Ragman jumped off the root, stretching out a tendril to set him down next to Thea.

 

"Nice of you to finally show up." Thea said, her voice now modulated.

 

"Yeah, well, not all of us are in peak human condition." Rory said, his voice developing the echo of the manifold of souls contained in his suit.

 

"Maybe you should hit the salmon ladder." Thea replies smugly before turning to the man, the same one the two had been following earlier, she had just shot, who had his hand pinned to the wall by her arrow. "Talk. Who do you work for?" The man with the gray beard smiled a soulless grin, but said nothing. "I asked you a question!"

 

"I do not fear you, Thea Queen. Nor you, Rory Regan." The man cackled before pulling a lightning bolt shaped dagger from his jacket. The dagger began to hum like a cicada as the man's eyes turned an unnatural and empty blue. "As for who I work for... I work for myself." Thea then backpedaled, firing an arrow into the man's chest. "You cannot kill me, Thea Queen. I am Cicada, and like a cicada, I am eternal."

 

"Try me." The Ruby Archer replied before clicking a button on her bow. The arrow exploded, leaving a crater in the killer's chest that quickly healed over, the flesh reassembling in a lightning like pattern.

 

"Run?" Ragman asked.

 

"Run." Thea nodded.

 

"Oh, there's no need to run. You're not my target. She was." Cicada laughed before stepping aside, revealing a body. Thea snarled and pulled another arrow, firing it at Cicada's face. It struck the serial killer in the eye, but the man didn't even flinch. "Goodbye, Thea Queen. Goodbye, Rory Regan." A bolt of lighting came down from the sky, and Cicada vanished. Thea and Rory walked over to the woman's corpse, seeing a lightning bolt carved into her face and the stab wound in her heart.

 

"Her name was Melanie Roberts. She was following Ollie and I around during the past few days. She was a fan. We saved her dad two years back from a robbery. She wanted to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow because of what we did. When Ollie revealed himself... She figured out who I was. I decided to hang out with her. I'm so stupid. I thought this guy was after me and Ollie, and I didn't even think about her. She was only 17. She had plans for university in the fall, but now?" Thea said, grief clear in her voice. Rory gave her a consoling rub on her shoulder.

 

"Rory to Savitar, are you on comms right now?" Ragman asked.

 

" _Yeah. Barry, Jay, Kara, and I are in the lab right now. It's only 11._ " Savitar explained.

 

"Normally I'd address that last bit, but honestly, it's very helpful. There's been a murder in Star City. A man with a gray beard with a lightning bolt shaped dagger killed a-" Rory began.

 

" _Lightning bolt dagger? We're on our way._ " Savitar cut Rory off before hanging up. Half a minute later, Barry, Savitar, and Jay sped up to the two vigilantes, with Kara landing seconds later.

 

"Where's the victim?" Barry asked. Thea stepped aside, having steeled herself, revealing the body.

 

"We had a run in with the killer. He took an explosive arrow to the chest and an arrow to the eye, but walked them off before disappearing in a lightning bolt." Thea explained.

 

"Cicada." Savitar growled as he walked over to the corpse.

 

"We need to fill in the rest of the League." Barry rose from the cadaver.


	13. Dying Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cicada continues his string of murders in Star City.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. With the Crisis on Four Earths behind us, the Justice League has a chance to breath before the Blackest Night falls. My Uncle, Superman, has recruited me to aid in defeating one of his villains, The Eradicator. Together with J'onn J'onzz, we will stop his threat against the universe.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

A young couple, neither of them more than 20, was walking through the streets of Star City, enjoying the lovely afternoon sun. They saw an elderly looking man sitting on the street corner, and the woman went up to him.

 

"Sir, can we help you with something? Some change, a bite to eat?" The woman asked.

 

"Your soul will suffice." The man said, revealing he was Cicada. Cicada drove his dagger into the kind woman's chest, pulling it out before carving a lightning bolt into her face at a speed that shocked her boyfriend.

 

"Carol!" The man yelled, rushing over to Cicada and tackling him. It was too late for Carol, however. Cicada kicked the man off of him, pointing his knife at the man, but not attacking. He instead laughed at the tears before vanishing in a bolt of lightning. The man knelt next to Carol's body, picking up her limp hand and sobbing.

 

* * *

 

Cicada entered a run down and abandoned factory, shrugging off his damaged coat. He took his dagger, still humming like his namesake, and a carved a tally mark onto a nearby wall, the forty third line on the wall. He walked over to a coffin in the middle of the factory, above which the sky was visible through a hole in the roof, and opened it. A cadaver of a woman laid inside, looking as though she had just died yesterday.

 

"Elizabeth, my darling. What is it my dear? I've come with another key for the lock keeping you from my arms, my dear. Oh, David, thank you." Cicada spoke to the coffin, his voice changing from his normal raspy tone to a falsetto every other sentence. He then summoned a bolt from his dagger, striking her body with the lightning. The body glowed with electricity before falling dormant again? "Oh, it's not enough, is it? No, I'm afraid not, David. I will get more energy for you, my beloved. I love you, David. I love you too, my darling, and I shall hold you again soon." David then closed the coffin and looked down at his dagger. "I must take more life force from this world so I may break into the next. I will have my beloved again."

 

* * *

 

A man drove in his car down a side street in Star City, the sun set creating a peaceful glow in the world around him. He pressed a button on his car's dashboard and adjusted the volume dial. The opening baseline of 'Under Pressure' began to play.

 

" _Mmm num ba de. Dum bum ba be. Doo buh dum ba beh beh._ " The CD began.

 

"Pressure pushing down on me! Pressing down on you, no man ask for! Under pressure that burns a building down, splits a family in two, puts pe-" The man joined in singing until he saw a man in the road. It was too late for him to slow down, and he impacted the man head on. The driver stopped as soon as he could, dashing out of his car to check on the man. "Sir, are you okay?"

 

"You know, you should watch the road. But what use is such advice to a dead man?" Cicada said with a smile before he stabbed the man in the heart, pulling the blade out to carve his signature bolt into the driver's face. He then pulled the driver's leather jacket from him, examining it before putting it on. "Oh, it fits perfectly. Elizabeth will love it." With another bolt of lightning, Cicada vanished.

 

* * *

 

With a forty fourth mark on his wall, Cicada opened Elizabeth's coffin again. With another bolt of lighting, her body jerked before falling back to the peace of death. Cicada slammed the coffin shut again, growling in anger.

 

"Star City is too weak. The people lack the power of soul I need. I must find ones with more powerful keys." Cicada snarled to himself, looking over to a map on the wall. He closed his eyes and hurled his dagger at the wall, opening them to see where the blade had struck. "Coast City it is."

 

* * *

 

A pilot leaned on his plane at Ferris Airfields, apparently waiting for someone. He heard a loud and massive crackle of electricity on the other side of his plane. He walked over to the other side, seeing Cicada.

 

"Excuse me, sir. This is private property. You need to leave." The pilot explained. Cicada turned to him and chuckled before sending his lightning bolt dagger into the pilot's chest. He pulled it out, carving the lightning mark into his face. Cicada then vanished in another bolt of lightning, his victim's life force taken.

 

* * *

 

Victim number forty six was a woman walking her dog. Number forty seven was a child playing in her backyard. Number forty eight was a nurse at Coast City General Hospital on his lunch break. With each of these deaths, Cicada had no luck bringing his wife back. With another guiding throw of his knife, he chose his next destination, Fawcett City.

 

* * *

 

A man and a young teen walked through the streets of Fawcett City, eating shawarma.

 

"I mean, it's been tough, Dad. Mom might be gone, but we have each other, though." The young man smiled.

 

"I know, Billy. We'll get through it." The man smiled. They saw a man on the street, a blanket wrapped around him. Billy's father took a few coins out of his pocket, going up to the man. Cicada grabbed his hand, pulled him in, and killed him quickly. Billy shrieked with terror as Cicada carved the lightning bolt into his father's face. Cicada rose, letting the man's body fall to the ground. Billy ran over, weeping over his father's cadaver as Cicada vanished. Victim forty nine was a father named Clarence Charles Batson.

 

* * *

 

Savitar, Kara, and Jay stood in the Fawcett City Police station. Barry was inside a room, talking to Billy.

 

"When mom died, we felt so much regret. Loss. Whenever we saw someone on the street as young as we were when she died, we couldn't help feeling something. We couldn't help but ask ourselves if we would have been the same way if Joe hadn't taken us in." Savitar explained. Kara narrowed her eyes in confusion at the time remnant, but Jay gave an understanding grin. Barry emerged from the room, followed closely by Billy. Barry took Kara's hand, and the two were surrounded by lightning.

 

"Wow, what is this?" Kara asked, child-like glee in her eyes.

 

"A little something Jay calls "Flashtime". Speedsters can slow the world relative to them, and for some reason, unlike other speedsters, I can pull others into Flashtime." Barry explained.

 

"This is incredible." Kara grinned. Her face turned serious. "Barry, what did you do?"

 

"I... Asked Billy to stay with us. At least for a little while. A kid like that... There's something about him. I don't know what it is. I felt a spark." Barry explained sheepishly.

 

"We're going to need a bigger apartment. 16 year old son from the future, and now we're giving room to a 10 year old orphan." Supergirl chuckled.

 

"Given the whole time travel thing, will Baby make 5 or 4?" The Present Flash asked.

 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. And it'll be a question of 4 or 3 if you can't outrun my cousin." Kara smiled. The two of them entered into regular time again. Kara looked at the black haired boy with a kind smile. "So you're Billy. I'm Kara. I hear you'll be staying with us for a while."

 

"I... I don't want to be a burden." Billy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

 

"Someone going through what you are needs a place to be while they figure out life, Billy. Barry and I are happy to help. And I promise, we're going to catch the guy that did this to your dad." The Girl of Steel smiled sympathetically.

 

"Shall we head to STAR Labs, Savitar?" Jay asked.

 

"I think that's a good idea." Savitar replied. The two then sped out of the room, leaving Kara, Barry, and Billy behind.

 

"Speedsters" A nearby police officer sighed. Barry chuckled at it before turning his attention back to Kara and Billy.

 

"Home?" Kara asked, looking at Billy. Billy nodded. The three walked outside, where Kara picked up the boy. "Close your eyes, okay? Otherwise they'll dry out, and that's not fun." Billy did so, and Kara took off. Barry sped off after the two.


	14. Future Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark, J'onn, and Bart encounter the minions of the Eradicator. The hunt for Cicada continues, pulling Team Arrow into the fight.

**My name is Bart Allen, and I am the fastest man alive.**

 

**When my parents disappeared after a battle with the forces of Darkseid on my tenth birthday, I took up their quest for peace. With the Crisis on Four Earths behind us, the Justice League has a chance to breath before the Blackest Night falls. My Uncle, Superman, has recruited me to aid him and J'onn J'onzz in defeating one of his villains, The Eradicator. Meanwhile, my parents, Uncle Savitar, and Jay Garrick are on the hunt for the serial killer Cicada, aiming to end his centuries long spree of murders.**

 

**I am the Future Flash.**

 

* * *

 

Clark, J'onn, and Bart flew through the void of space, surrounded by the clouds of a nebula.

 

"So, Bart. You mentioned having experience with Eradicator." Clark said.

 

"Yep. I fought him once before. I helped the two of you, Dr. Fate, Hal, and Shazam take him on." Bart explained.

 

"Dr. Fate. Been a while since we worked with him, J'onn." Clark smiled at the Martian.

 

"Indeed. I'm more curious about this Shazam. Who are they?" J'onn inquired.

 

"A boy named Billy Batson. Mom and Dad took him in when he lost his father to Cicada. A chain of events led to him gaining the powers of six mythical figures from a wizard." Bart explained.

 

"Fascinating." J'onn replied.

 

"What exactly are his abilities?" Clark asked.

 

"The Wisdom of Solomon, the Strength of Hercules, the Stamina of Atlas, the Power of Zeus, the Courage of Achilles, and the Speed of Mercury. He's slightly physically weaker that you, Uncle Clark, but he has the ability to generate limitless magical lightning and has a battlefield intellect that exceeds Bruce and Tim." The Future Flash explained.

 

"Kara and I don't do so well with magic, so I'd hate to get tangled up with him." 

 

"Oh, Shazam you don't have to worry about fighting. He's a real nice guy. His arch enemy, Black Adam, on the other hand, is a much bigger issue because instead of being a 10 year old kid who lost his parents in rapid succession, he's a pharaoh from Ancient Egypt who was granted the powers of the Wizard of Eternity before betraying said wizard and ruling Egypt with an iron fist until he had the crap kicked out of him by the first Swamp Thing and this sector's original Green Lantern." The Speedster of Steel explained in an almost fanboy-like tone.

 

"Said Green Lantern was a Martian, actually." J'onn cut in. "I'm quite familiar. Stories were told about her. She fell in a later battle against the Red Lantern Corps."

 

"Stories will be told about the rematch against Black Adam. He finds a way to enhance his abilities, so Shazam enlists Dr. Fate, Swamp Thing, Dad with his Blue Lantern Ring, Hal, Diana, and King Shark to take him down again. It happens right between the Attack on Warworld and the War of Light. I'm so excited to get to watch that throwdown this time." The Speedster of Steel rambled, the excitement still clear in his voice.

 

"Who said anything about watching, kid? You better join in." Clark smiled at the joy in the eyes of his cousin's son.

 

"Look sharp, you two." J'onn cut in. The three slowed themselves to a stop, seeing a lone alien ship nearby.

 

"That's one of Eradicator's scout ships. Let's hope they don't see us so we can have the element of surprise." Clark said, his expression shifting from fun to determined in an instant. The ship turned towards the three heroes, and its weapons powered up.

 

"What was that about the element of surprise, Uncle Clark?"

 

* * *

 

Barry, Jay, Savitar, Kara, and Billy sat in the Cortex. Billy was leafing through a series of newspapers, and Jay gave Barry a look as though he wanted to discuss something. Barry took Kara's hand, pulling her into Flashtime along with Jay and Savitar.

 

"You're sure that letting Billy help us with this case is a smart idea, Barry? I mean, reading those papers makes me cringe, and I've been at the whole superhero thing longer than the three of you combined." Jay explained.

 

"Billy asked to help, I'm trusting his judgement. When you see a situation and someone wants to help, you should..." Barry began.

 

"You should guide them along the path they have chosen, and not force them onto another. I remember saying that. Why?" Jay asked.

 

"Because it's what Dad said when we told him we wanted to be a CSI." Savitar explained.

 

"I'm his doppelganger. The same way this world's Amaya remembers me, I remember some of Henry Allen's memories. Is this how you feel, Savitar? Experiencing memories you don't remember?" The Elder Flash asked.

 

"Yes and no. My situation is... Different. Same with Bart. We experience memories as they happen, but there are changes. In the original timeline, Kara aided Clark and J'onn in the fight against Eradicator."

 

"This time, he didn't ask me at all, he went straight to Bart." Kara noted. "I would hate to have left during this Cicada case, but if Kal needed me... I would have gone. Universe at risk and all that."

 

"Glad Bart's around. You two make one hell of a kid. And not just the incredible powers. He's dedicated to protecting you two and the world like no other." Jay smiled.

 

* * *

 

Oliver stood on the roof of the Arrowcave, flanked by Thea, Rory, Dinah, Diggle, Rene, and Curtis. Oliver was in his suit, while everyone else was in civilian attire.

 

"What are we looking at, Oliver?" Rory asked.

 

"A gift from Bruce, Cisco, Winn, Ray, Rip, and Gideon." Oliver explained. The rest of Team Arrow looked at the empty air in front of them with concern.

 

"Thea, did your brother finally lose it?" Curtis asked.

 

"I have no idea." Thea replied.

 

"I'm not crazy, you two. You just... Can't see it." Oliver smiled before tapping a button on his wrist. An arrow head shaped jet uncloaked behind Oliver, generating impressed noises from the team.

 

"Damn, Oliver. I thought you were off your rocker for a second there." Rene laughed.

 

"Okay, team. Your suits are in the jet. We're going to Fawcett City." The Green Arrow explained.

 

"The latest Cicada murder was there." Diggle noted.

 

"We're going after him." The Emerald Archer replied.

 

* * *

 

Iris walked into STAR Labs, seeing Savitar pouring over files and pictures. His suit stood next to him, holding another folder.

 

"Hey, Savitar." Iris said. Savitar dropped the folder he was holding in surprise, spilling the contents over the ground. His suit did the same, and Iris stifled a laugh. "Sorry to surprise you."

 

"It's okay, Iris. What can I do for you?" Savitar asked.

 

"I'm not here for your help, Savitar. I'm here to offer you some. New set of eyes and all that." Iris explained. Savitar smiled.

 

"I appreciate it, Iris. Thanks." The God of Speed replied. The two knelt down on the ground, picking up the spilled files.


End file.
